En otra vida
by undostres
Summary: Para Jon, todo cambió el día en que una figura harapienta, cubierta en oscuros ropajes, se deslizó sin hacer ruido a través de la puerta que señalaba el inicio de sus dominios. Él no podía saberlo, ya que aquella sombra era una de un pasado lejano, ya muerto para él. Sin embargo, aquella figura venía buscándolo, desde muy lejos.
1. La Daga

CAPÍTULO 1: LA DAGA

Para Jon, todo cambió el día en que una figura harapienta, cubierta en oscuros ropajes, se deslizó sin hacer ruido a través de la puerta que señalaba el inicio de sus dominios. Él no podía saberlo, ya que aquella sombra era una de un pasado lejano, ya muerto para él. Sin embargo, aquella figura venía buscándolo, desde muy lejos.

La Guardia de la Noche había aumentado considerablemente. Los tiempos cambiaban, y nada era inmutable en aquella convulsa época en que debían luchar con uñas, dientes, y garras, si era necesario, para sobrevivir. El Muro se cernía amenazante sobre sus enemigos a pesar de que estos, inmutables, continuaban avanzando aparentemente ajenos al poderío que comenzaba a desatarse al Sur. Los Otros seguían su avance inexorable, imparables por el momento.

Jon Nieve había realizado un gran trabajo. Había hecho algo que, a través de los años, hubiese sido impensable: conseguir traer fama a la Guardia de la Noche. Honor. Conseguir que los muchachos soñaran con vestir el negro y con ser aceptados en sus filas, que los ya no eran tan muchachos galoparan, intrépidos, con la firme determinación de servir a su nación bajo el mando del gran Comandante. Conseguir incluso que aquellos que, ya depuestas sus armas, volviesen a enarbolarlas, a quitarles el óxido y a hacer brotar en su mitrada el brillo de la determinación.

Oh, sí, el Gran Lord Comandante. Aquel cuyas historias se susurraban a lo largo de los Siete Reinos, aquel que trajo la unidad entre hombres al sur y al norte del muro, aquel que se enfrentó a reyes y salió victorioso, uniéndolos a todos para la batalla que comenzaba. También cometió errores: las historias hablaban de una belleza salvaje, besada por el fuego, le decían. Una belleza que conquistó el corazón del Lord Comandante e hizo romper su juramente inquebrantable. No, los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche seguían sin poder tener mujer, ni reconocer hijo alguno. Sin embargo, todo comenzaba a cambiar: las reglas inquebrantables que todos quebrantaban comenzaban a olvidarse en los juramentos. Las mujeres, algo impensable hacía tan sólo pocos años atrás, podían ingresar en las filas de la Guardia de la Noche. Eran pocas, sí, en su mayoría mujeres provenientes del pueblo libre, pero las había. Además, existía la necesidad de que todo aquel que pudiese empuñar un arma lo hiciese y, por lo tanto, también existía la necesidad de que fueran otras personas quienes se ocupasen de los servicios de cocina, lavandería, limpieza. Eran pocos, y pocas, bien es cierto, pero comenzaba a haber excepciones.

La sombra con la que comienza nuestra historia nada sabía de eso. Sólo sabía y repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez, el nombre del Lord Comandante. En su mirada había un brillo de desesperación y su mano, cuando en un descuido asomaba por su túnica, se delataba en un ininterrumpido temblor. Siguió caminando, los pasos cada vez más vacilantes, intentando despejar la cabeza que el cansancio embotaba. Sus pensamientos eran lentos, fijos, pero lentos. Ella sabía que eso podía jugarle una mala pasada. En su afán por concentrarse bajó la vista, apretando el paso, y chocó con alguien.

—Eh, hijo, cuida por dónde vas…— gruñó un soldado, vestido de negro, que detuvo su frase a medias cuando ella levantó su mirada hacia él— …pero si es una muchachita. Muy guapa, he de decir. ¡Eh, Bold, mira esta pequeña muerta de hambre! Es toda una preciosidad.

Ella volvió a bajar los ojos, al sentir la mirada del hombre recorriéndola de arriba abajo, mientras el temblor en su mano se incrementaba. " _Nunca más"_ pensó con furia, notando cómo la bilis se acumulaba en su paladar _"Nunca más. Nunca más, nunca, nunca más."_ Mientras repetía su letanía y escuchaba un segundo par de pasos acercarse, su mano derecha dejó de temblar y avanzó lentamente hacia un bolsillo secreto en el que guardaba la daga robada. La daga con unas iniciales del hombre cuyo nombre no era capaz de pronunciar. Su mano se cerró en torno al puño de la daga, sin saber aún si la intentaría utilizar con ellos o, directamente, la usaría consigo misma. Pero el segundo hombre no resultó ser como había esperado.

—Vamos, Percy, déjala. Es tan sólo una muchacha asustada. ¿Cómo te llamas, chica? —ante el silencio de ésta, alargó la mano para quitarle la capucha y, en ése momento, ella se abalanzó hacia él, la mano en alto. El hombre vio el destello del metal en su mano y reaccionó rápidamente. No le costó estrujar la mano de la muchacha, con un gemido de ella, para que la daga callera al suelo. Su compañero, Percy, la recogió.

—Menuda gatita. Esta daga es robada, ¿no es cierto? Mira qué cantidad de gemas tiene… Eres una ladrona y has intentado acuchillar a mi compañero. No es ese el comportamiento de una buena señorita. —Percy hizo el amago de deslizar la daga en las profundidades de su capa, pero su compañero se lo impidió.

—Esto debe ir a audiencia. La daga es una prueba. La chica ha intentado apuñalarme, Percy.

—Oh, vamos, mírale la cara a esta fierecilla. Tan sólo se estaba defendiendo, ¿no es así, ladronzuela? Creo que simplemente le asustaste al avanzar hacia ella.

—¿Y tú desde cuando te dedicas a defender a nadie, Percy? —su compañero lo miraba con una ceja alzada y una mueca de escepticismo cruzando su rostro. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me vuelvo tonto delante de mujeres hermosas.

—Mujeres —bufó su compañero —ésta apenas lo es. Y hay que llevarla ante audiencia. A ella, y a su daga robada- la cogió de la mano de Percy y, arrastrando a la muchacha de la muñeca, la obligó a seguirlo— si vamos ya quizás lleguemos a tiempo… ¿Vienes, o qué?

Jon miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo y colega, Jeremiah. Entre peticionario y peticionario, había conseguido sacar unos minutos para hablar con él sobre la situación al Sur del Muro. Sabía que los Otros se acercaban, sabía que necesitaban formar un gran ejército y que ése ejército a veces se conseguía a base de concesiones. De favores. De mirar para otro lado en determinados delitos. Y eso le asqueaba. Era consciente de que, con la población cada vez más numerosa de hombres a su mando, se sucedían más altercados, más quebrantamiento de normas, y los peticionarios de justicia cada vez eran mayores. Jeremiah era su amigo, alguien en quien confiaba y que tenía el puesto destacado en la Guardia de la Noche de administrar justicia.

—Lord Comandante, entiendo su petición, pero, con los debidos respetos, me otorgó el puesto a mí, por un motivo. Si hago lo que vos me pedís, pronto la mitad de los soldados estarán cumpliendo trabajos forzados y la otra mitad, en el calabozo. Vos habéis cambiado todo, mi Lord Comandante, y eso es algo bueno, algo que es lo que se requiere en estos tiempos aciagos, pero con ése cambio algo de caos tiene que subsistir. No puedo usar la mano de hierro que a vos os gustaría.

—Jeremiah, yo…

—Señores, se acerca el mediodía, y aún hay peticionarios. Mis disculpas, pero deberíamos proseguir.— El hombre que se había acercado, más muchacho que hombre, hizo una profunda reverencia. Jeremiah asintió, aprobándolo.

—Que entre el siguiente. Jon —su tono abandonó todo contenido formal, y le miró directamente a los ojos— Quédate. El siguiente caso lo atenderás tú. Quiero ver cuál es tu manera de administrar justicia. Quizás puedas hacerme reconsiderar tu postura.

El Lord Comandante soltó un gruñido de aprobación y se sentó en una austera silla de madera, a la derecha de Jeremiah. El caso que se le presentó no fue, en ningún modo, el que él esperaba.

Dos hombres de la Guardia de la Noche avanzaron. Uno de ellos arrastraba una figura pequeña, que le seguía a marchas forzadas, con la capucha calada ocultando su rostro y la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Hermano Bold, Hermano Percy, saludad al Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Él asistirá su caso.— A pesar de las ligeras reverencias de los dos hombres, la mirada de Jon seguía fija en la sombra encapuchada.

Le pareció que un temblor recorría su figura al escuchar su nombre, y una mirada fugaz escapó a través de esa capucha. Jon se quedó rígido, con la vista fija en donde se había perdido esa mirada azul que se había clavado en él un segundo antes. Algo le inquietaba enormemente, pero no sabría decir el qué. Tras un incómodo silencio de los demás hombres, Jon se obligó a apartar su mirada de la burda tela marrón de la capucha para mirar alternativamente a sus dos hombres. Entonces vio que el hermano Bold, además de sujetar al encapuchado, sujetaba una rica daga engastada.

—Nos presentamos ante la audiencia para denunciar los hechos acaecidos esta misma mañana, Lord Comandante. La muchacha —Bold agitó la muñeca por la que tenía agarrada a la figura encapuchada, y Jon comenzó a formar su identidad. " _Mujer, es una mujer"_ carraspeó ligeramente al notar un temblor en su barbilla. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?— ha intentado asesinarme.

—¿Es cierto eso, hermano Percy? —La voz de Jon salió más ronca de lo habitual, y volvió a carraspear para aclarársela. — ¿Y bien?

—Bueno, asesinato, asesinato… está claro que la pequeña es una ladronzuela, pero yo llamaría a eso intento de asesinato cuando vuestras mercedes lo llamen cuando un bebé patea a un adulto. Completamente inofensiva, la impulsiva acción de la señorita. Eso sí, de dónde sacó la daga, eso ya es otro cantar.

—¿De dónde sacaste la daga, chica? —inquirió Jon, estirando el cuello para intentar entrever algo de carne a través de la tela. La muchacha no se movió pero, tras una pausa que a él le pareció eterna, habló con una voz suave, clara y determinante, a la vez.

—La encontré.

—¡La encontró! —Percy soltó una carcajada— ¡Claro que sí, muchacha!

—Hermano Percy —le recriminó Bold entre dientes.— No somos nosotros los que debemos juzgarla. El hecho es —levantando más la voz, se volvió a dirigir al Lord Comandante— que esta muchacha me ha intentado atacar con la daga cuando me aproximaba a ella. Como bien dice Percy, puede que la joven dama haya creído que debía hacerlo en defensa propia. La procedencia de la daga no la sabemos pero, a juzgar por su aspecto y el de la propia señorita, no parece muy acertado pensar que le pertenece a ella por derecho propio.

Todos callaron, expectantes, mientras el hermano Bold se adelantaba y le tendía la daga para que pudiese examinarla. Jon notaba la mirada de Jeremiah clavada en él, y pudo entrever su placer al ver la duda de Jon. _"Maldito seas_ " pensó Jon, mascullando una maldición. Miró a la encapuchada: debía condenarla, a pesar de que algo en su pecho se retorciese con la sola idea de hacerlo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Jeyne.

—Jeyne, mi señor —corrigió el hermano Bold, frunciendo el ceño. Ella rectificó al instante.

—Jeyne, mi señor.

—Está bien, Jeyne. ¿No tienes apellido? —Ella negó desde la oscuridad de su capucha, y Jon volvió, inconscientemente, a intentar vislumbrar de nuevo esa mirada, o algo que pudiese indicar por qué aquella desconocida le causaba tanta inquietud. No lo consiguió, y su propia frustración le molestó.- Jeyne sin apellidos, descúbrete la cara para que pueda dictar sentencia.


	2. Una sentencia

**Capítulo 2: Una sentencia**

Ella dudó. El hermano Bold la soltó y ella levantó lentamente las manos hacia su capucha pero, cuando llegó a ella, lo único que hizo fue calársela más y dar media vuelta en un intento, desesperado, por huir. Bold la retuvo y la empujó al frente. El hermano Percy, adelantándose con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, alargó la mano y, de un tirón, echó hacia atrás la capucha de la chica. De inmediato una melena de cabello castaño quedó suelta en ondas desordenadas. La más larga le llegaba a la barbilla, enmarcando un bellísimo rostro de nariz recta y pómulos perfilados.

—Vamos, bonita, no querrás esconder tu belleza ante nuestro Comandante— murmuró Percy saboreando cada una de las palabras que decía, mientras observaba su piel clara.

La chica tenía los labios entreabiertos que, traicionándola, temblaban ligeramente. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada, y parecía rezar mientras esperaba a escuchar su sentencia. Jon, sin embargo, no podía abrir la boca. Se había quedado mudo, su respiración agitada y sus sentidos alerta. Miró la daga, la revolvió entre sus manos, y volvió a fijar la vista en ella. Él estaba congelado, pero su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas e imágenes. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero sí fue consciente de un ligero movimiento de Jeremiah, a su lado, para llamar su atención. Se obligó a dejar de mirar a la muchacha fijamente, y miró al frente.

—Jeyne sin apellidos, no puedo estar seguro acerca de la daga, ya que el único testimonio que tenemos es el tuyo. Será requisada. En cuanto a la acusación que el hermano Bold ha expuesto, está claro que no se puede dejar pasar y, sin embargo, no veo otra motivación que te llevase a hacer lo que hiciste más que la defensa propia. Dictamino que debes pagar tu servicio con horas de trabajos. Tres meses, para ser exactos. No sé si eres de fiar y espero que no haya ningún motivo oculto que te haya llevado a intentar cometer acto tan vil contra un hermano pero, como soy yo el que dicto sentencia, debo ser yo el que acarree con ella. Por eso, te condeno a tres meses a mi servicio. —Hubo unos murmullos en la sala, que Jon acalló con su helada mirada. Cuando se hizo de nuevo el silencio, continuó— ¿Sabes hacer camas, servir la mesa o limpiar? —ella asintió, imperceptiblemente. Él también asintió— Así sea. Acomodadla en la habitación de mi ayuda de cámara.

Jeremiah hizo un amago de interrumpir a Jon. Sabía que él había prescindido de su ayuda de cámara hacía poco, un muchacho con ganas de aventura que necesitaba más empuñar una espada que servir la sopa, pero la sentencia hacia esa desconocida le parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, no llegó a decir nada; la mirada helada de Jon se lo impidió. Sin embargo, Jeremiah sabía que esa extraña sentencia daría que hablar. Que la chica fuese toda una belleza no le haría ningún bien a Jon Snow como comandante con puño de hierro. Al menos, la chica no era pelirroja, como ésa de los rumores.

—¡Vaya, yo también quiero ser Lord Comandante y dictar esas sentencias! —tras el grito, hubo risas de muchos de los presentes.

—¡Se le ha olvidado preguntarle si sabía calentar la cama! —gritó otro, y la carcajada ya fue general.

El Lord Comandante se puso de pie, y se hizo un repentino silencio. Un par de gritos en el anonimato era una cosa, pero la autoridad que tenía el muchacho, a pesar de su corta edad, era innegable. Jon caminó, sus botas resonando en el suelo y, pasando junto a la muchacha sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, abandonó el salón dejando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral. La suerte estaba echada.

La muchacha, una vez aquel hombre que apenas reconocía pasó a su lado, se puso la capucha rápidamente, quizás por costumbre, quizás por miedo. Nunca se sabía con quién podía toparse una… El hermano Percy la cogió con rudeza y la llevó fuera del salón, aunque ella apenas era consciente de hacia dónde la conducían, sumida en sus pensamientos como estaba.

Un mes. Llevaba un mes viajando. Había salido con un caballo, provisiones, dinero y aquella daga bajo la capa. Pronto había tenido que abandonar al caballo; el semental llamaba demasiado la atención sobre ella, así que lo malvendió en una posada a cambio de algo de comida, ya que la que llevaba también se acabó pronto. Lo lamentó por el caballo; con la comida escaseando y malvendiéndolo a aquellos muertos de hambre, sólo quedaba esperar que el pobre animal terminase sus días en un guiso. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Desde entonces, se había dedicado a viajar, poco a poco, incansablemente, tapando su rostro incluso con barro, para evitar lo que bien sabía que pasaba si la miraban con detenimiento: las mujeres normalmente la dejaban en paz, pero los hombres que no tenían buenas intenciones, es decir, casi todos ellos, intentaban conseguir algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar. Antes muerta. Antes muertos.

Su viaje había tenido un solo objetivo desde el principio: encontrar a Jon Snow, pedirle protección, vivir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin tener que mirar sus espaldas a cada paso que daba. No había esperado encontrarlo tan pronto. Tampoco había esperado que su encuentro fuese tan abrupto. Pero lo que menos había esperado es encontrarse a ese desconocido: ella recordaba a un chico amable, algo tímido, con tendencia al retraimiento y a la tristeza. No entendía por qué; siendo un bastardo como era, había conseguido algo mucho mayor de lo que aspiraban otros bastardos: ser criado junto con los hijos legítimos de su padre. Sin embargo, el muchacho había llegado a Lord Comandante. Y era la única persona que quedaba viva de su infancia. La única.

No pudo reprimir un escalofrío al recordar a los muertos que, como sombras, se cernieron sobre ella con sus mejores sonrisas. Unas sonrisas falsas, huecas, vacías. Y el bastardo de Jon, el único al que podía recurrir, era ahora alguien diferente. Ella había suplicado, rezado, porque él no la reconociese en público. Su intención era hablar en privado, explicarle por qué huía, de qué huía, explicarle que debía seguir ocultando su identidad. Cuando oyó su nombre y levantó su mirada, tan sólo un segundo, sus esperanzas se desmoronaron. Ante él tenía un hombre frío como el hielo, de mirada oscura y dura como una roca. Sus labios, tersos en una mueca y su figura tan oscura como el cuervo. _"No es por él_ " pensó ella de inmediato _"es su ropaje, tan sólo su ropaje negro_ ". Pero no era sólo eso: había una oscuridad que le rodeaba, algo que le hacía estremecerse.

Y sin embargo, no la delató. Ni siquiera la reconoció. ¿No la reconoció? Ella pensó en su aspecto, no pudiendo saber si tanto había cambiado. Sus rasgos se habían afilado, abandonando la ligera redondez de la infancia. El pelo era diferente, castaño (en un bolsillo interior escondía los tintes con los que se lo oscurecía) y corto desde que, con la misma daga que llevaba hasta hacía poco, se lo había trasquilado en un intento yermo de cambiar su apariencia. No podía cambiar sus penetrantes ojos azules, ni sus turgentes labios rosas, ni su nariz recta, ni sus altos y señoriales pómulos. Malditos fuesen y maldita fuese su apariencia. Ojalá hubiese sido horrenda. De esa manera, estaba segura de que se hubiese ahorrado más de un quebradero de cabeza. Durante el camino, pensó hasta en desfigurarse: un par de cortes en su bonita cara, y ya no volvería a ver el brillo siniestro y hambriento en los ojos de los hombres. Un par de cortes, y… no se atrevió: era una cobarde. En cambio, lloró. Lloró hasta que sintió que no quedaba ni una lágrima más que derramar.

Tropezó con una piedra trastabillando, y haciendo que Percy la agarrase más fuerte del brazo. Vio que entraban a la fortaleza, pobremente iluminada y, seguidos de Bold, comenzaban a atravesar puertas y pasillos en una estructura que a ella le pareció laberíntica. Hacia los aposentos de la servidumbre de Lord Snow. Y, si no la hubiese reconocido, ¿hubiese dictado esa sentencia? No tenía sentido que lo hubiese hecho… a menos que los gritos maliciosos hubiesen tenido razón. Si él intentaba aprovecharse de ella, si sus intenciones habían sido esas… ella intentó no pensar en ello. Si eso era así, todo cambiaría al hablar con él. Ella era su hermana, su medio hermana, lo era al menos antes de todo esto. Antes de que él rompiese sus lazos para unirse a la Guardia de la Noche, antes de que ella se casase, dos veces, en otra vida, una muy lejana. Habían estado emparentados, y él debía socorrerla. Debía hacerlo.

—Sus habitaciones, mi señora —la voz de Percy, con un matiz de sorna, le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Observó su habitación, pequeña, pobremente iluminada, con una minúscula ventana alta, casi en el techo, al que ella no podría acceder por sus propios medios. Tan diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada... Asintió en silencio.

—Ésta puerta da a los aposentos del Lord Comandante —Percy señaló a una puerta que había en una de las paredes laterales, más bien pequeña. Esbozando una sonrisa siniestra, añadió— Tiene cerrojo, pero sólo del lado de los aposentos de Lord Nieve. Ahí, sobre la cama, tienes el uniforme —ella miró hacia él, eran unas sencillas prendas de color marrón apagado, muy parecidas a las que llevaba puestas, aunque parecían ser más gruesas y abrigas. Con un repentino castañeteo de dientes, se dio cuenta de que lo agradecería—. Si necesitas que te ayude a algo más… puedo ayudarte a vestirte, si lo necesitas…

—Vámonos, Percy. Ya has bromeado suficiente por hoy con la chica. Además ahora está al servicio del Lord Comandante, por muy rara que nos parezca la sentencia. Se habrá encaprichado, ¿no? —éstas últimas palabras tenían un tinte amargo. Ella miró por un instante al hombre, y vio en sus ojos una chispa de decepción. Se dio entonces cuenta de que la decisión del Lord Comandante iba a traer más de un problema. La había reconocido, tenía que ser eso… no se crearía problemas por nada… ¿verdad?

 **Nota del autor** : ¡Hola! Espero que os esté gustando el comienzo de mi relato. Si hay alguna duda/sugerencia/crítica (constructiva, please), no dudéis en escribir es el primero, y estoy determinada a terminarlo, así que espero saber si os gusta o no :)

¡Un saludo y gracias!


	3. El Lord Comandante

**Capítulo 3: El Lord Comandante**

El golpe de la puerta cerrándose volvió a sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Lo primero que hizo fue avanzar rauda hacia la puerta de entrada y correr el cerrojo. Avanzó hacia la accesoria un segundo más tarde de recordar que esta no tenía cerrojo para ella. Se mordió el labio nerviosa; no le gustaba eso.

Se desvistió rápidamente, echando ojeadas de soslayo a la puerta que no podía controlar, y se puso rápidamente las prendas marrones; eran cómodas, anchas y poco favorecedoras. Eran perfectas. Se dejó el pelo suelto: a ésa altura, las ondas le tapaban parcialmente el rostro si mantenía la mirada baja. Tardó escasos minutos en estar lista. Tras esto, se retorció las manos observando su cuarto, pero no había mucho que le llamase la atención: tan sólo había una cama y una mesilla al lado de la cama. Ni siquiera tenía un armario.

La mirada iba, constantemente, hacia la puerta accesoria. Avanzó sigilosa hacia ella y pegó la oreja. Ningún sonido salió. ¿Y si...? Con suavidad, accionó el pomo para intentar abrirla. La puerta no cedió; estaba cerrada por el otro lado. Eso le dio algo de tranquilidad: si iban a abrirla, se enteraría al escuchar el sonido del cerrojo descorriéndose. Tras un instante de pausa, comenzaba a entrar en calor, y una ola de cansancio la invadió. Bostezó sin poderlo remediar… ¿Qué hora sería? Tenía hambre, pero estaba tan cansada…

Un par de golpes secos resonaron en la puerta principal, sobresaltando a la chica.

—¡Traigo algo de comer! —Vociferó una mujer al otro lado de la puerta. Ella se apresuró a levantarse y descorrer el cerrojo, abriendo la puerta. Al otro lado estaba una mujer, que frunció el ceño con desagrado al verla, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Le traerás problemas al Lord Comandante. Es un buen hombre, y le traerás problemas.

A continuación le tendió la escudilla bruscamente, y se alejó visiblemente molesta. Ella se quedó unos segundos perpleja, viendo cómo se alejaba, con la escudilla aún apretada contra su pecho. Se dio cuenta de que le dolía el esternón por la fuerza con que la mujer se la había estampado contra él. Oyó un ruido en el pasillo y, por instinto, cerró la puerta corriendo, puso el cerrojo y comenzó a devorar el contenido de la escudilla, con los dedos. Los tenía sucios, llenos de mugre, y la comida era poco más que bazofia, pero no importaba.

Cuando se terminó la escudilla, intentó rebañar con la lengua todo lo que pudo, la dejó sobre la mesilla y se tumbó en la cama. La ropa de cama estaba doblada en una esquina, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para hacer nada más. Pronto la venció un sueño inquieto, en el que una bandada de cuervos le perseguía chillando. Daba igual cómo se escondiera o lo mucho que corriera, porque los cuervos, al final, siempre conseguían alcanzarla.

Le despertaron unos bruscos golpes en la puerta. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, y observó que habían pasado las horas: por el ventanuco no se filtraba ni un solo rayo de luz. Los golpes volvieron a resonar, insistentes. Ella se levantó de un salto y se apresuró a descorrer el cerrojo, abriendo la puerta. Ante ella se encontraba la misma mujer malhumorada que le había llevado la escudilla con otro plato en la mano, y el mismo ceño que la vez anterior.

—La cena —dijo abruptamente, y volvió a estampársela contra el esternón. Tras esto, cerró la puerta dando un portazo. Ella abrió la boca, le hubiese gustado preguntar algo, pero no sabía muy bien el qué. ¿Es que la iban a tener en esa habitación sin hacer nada? Abrió la puerta de golpe, y vio cómo la mujer se alejaba por el pasillo.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! —La mujer paró y volvió la cabeza— ¿Tengo que quedarme en esta habitación? ¿Cuándo me recibirá el Lord Comandante… para asignarme mis tareas? —rectificó pronta la frase; había estado a punto de exigir, y eso no lo hacían las criadas muertas de hambre.

—Tienes que quedarte en la habitación hasta que alguien te diga lo contrario, sí —gruñó ella, con un vozarrón que resonó a través del pasillo— y el Lord comandante no te asignará las tareas, seré yo quien lo haga. ¿Crees que él tiene tiempo para criados y para explicar cómo se hace la cama? —La señora se dio la vuelta y, mientras se alejaba, ella escuchó cómo se carcajeaba. Frunció el ceño, pero al instante descubrió que le daba igual: estaba a salvo, al menos por el momento.

Volvió a devorar con ansia el plato, que parecía contener la misma bazofia que al mediodía. Esta vez, antes de volverse a tumbar, colocó la ropa de cama. Sin embargo no llevaba más de unos minutos tumbada, la vista fija en el techo, cuando volvieron a resonar golpes en su puerta. Ella abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre de aspecto adusto, de mirada negra y ceño fruncido. ¿Es que aquí todos fruncían el ceño?

—El Lord Comandante te espera. Y no tiene toda la noche —gruñó, al ver que la chica no se movió de su sitio. Ella asintió, dando un respingo, y con paso raudo salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella. No tenía llave con qué asegurarla pero, como pensó un segundo más tarde, tampoco tenía ninguna propiedad que proteger: ni siquiera lo que llevaba puesto era suyo. El hombre se puso en marcha y, sin parar, señaló la puerta contigua. No se despidió.

Mientras sus pasos se fueron perdiendo en la oscuridad del pasillo, ella se puso frente a la puerta, carraspeó y se alisó las ropas en un intento por calmar su nerviosismo. No debería estar tan nerviosa. Estaba a salvo. Conocía perfectamente a la persona que estaba al otro lado: era un muchacho (hombre, ya era hombre) amable, bueno y justo, con los férreos valores y principios que Eddard Stark le había inculcado. Entonces, ¿por qué le invadía ésa sensación de desasosiego? Llamó a la puerta, primero tímidamente y, al darse cuenta de que su toque ni siquiera se abría escuchado al otro lado, con más fuerza.

—Adelante —ella abrió la puerta, con la mirada baja y tras pasar se volvió para cerrarla, quedándose unos segundos apoyada en ella. Cerró los ojos, inspiró un par de veces y se volvió para enfrentarse a él. Sin embargo, el Lord Comandante no la miraba: sentado en un escritorio enorme, garabateaba furiosamente con una pluma sobre un pergamino, el ceño fruncido concentrado en la tarea.

Ella esperó nerviosa pero, a la vez, agradeció esos segundos para observarlo más tranquilamente, a él y a su entorno.

La habitación no era como ella esperaba: sí era amplia, pero nada ostentosa. Un monstruoso escritorio la presidía, en el centro, plagado de pergaminos y diferentes papeles, así como objetos diseminados (el tintero y su pluma, el sello, el candil y otros utensilios que Jeyne no reconoció). A un lado había un camastro, no demasiado grande (ella había imaginado una señorial cama de postes y cabecero de dibujos intrincados). Al otro había una ventana, también alta y pequeña como la suya, aunque algo más grande. A un lado del escritorio, descansaba apoyada una enorme espada que le recordó a la de su padre. El dibujo, en la base de la empuñadura, asemejaba una cabeza de lobo.

Una vez hecha la inspección rápida del cuarto, Jeyne observó a Jon Nieve. Su rostro, como el de ella, había cambiado: sus facciones eran más afiladas, más duras, las curvas redondeadas de la niñez habían dejado paso a unos rasgos cincelados y angulosos. La incipiente barba le daba un aire serio y regio, que se sumaba a su porte. Tenía la cabellera más larga de lo que recordaba, y unos bonitos rizos oscuros caían a ambos lados de su cara. Vestía unos ropajes oscuros que, sumado al encorvamiento sobre la mesa, parecían hacerle una chepa y una envergadura que no era la suya. Alas negras, palabras negras. Se fijó en sus manos: estaban callosas, eran fuertes, no correspondían a un muchacho de apenas… Jeyne contó mentalmente, ¿diecisiete años aún? Parecía mucho mayor. Recordó esas mismas manos, más blancas, más suaves, sin callos, cuando empuñaban el arco en la arena de Invernalia hacía tan poco tiempo… parecía que había pasado una eternidad. No, no eran manos de un muchacho…

Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de escribir. Alzó la cabeza, y tuvo que reunir todo su coraje para no tambalearse ante la directa mirada que recibía. Todo él era inquietante, más oscuro, más hombre que antes, pero nada comparado a su mirada. Fría, helada, una mirada oscura de alguien que no quiere ni teme a nada ni a nadie. Recordó haber deseado, allá en el Nido de Águilas, poder verle de nuevo; si hubiese visto este desconcertante cambio operado en él, quizás sus pensamientos no hubiesen sido los mismos. En ese momento, ella entendió por qué él era Lord Comandante, y se preguntó si sería el puesto el que le había cambiado o el cambio el que le había posibilitado el puesto. El Comandante que los tiempos requerían era, desde luego, sobrecogedor. Perdió la noción del tiempo; no supo cuánto tiempo se habían sostenido la mirada hasta que él habló, con una voz clara y más grave de lo que recordaba.

—Jeyne sin apellidos —hizo una pausa, recostándose ligeramente en la austera silla— estás aquí como castigo por haber intentado atacar a un hermano de la Guardia de la Noche. Estarás tres meses bajo mi supervisión, y harás las tareas que corresponden a mi ayuda de cámara. Mary Ann, el ama de llaves del castillo, se encargará de asignarte esas tareas; creo que ya has tenido el placer de conocerla —¿Había cierta sorna en sus palabras? Lo desechó: ese hombre era demasiado serio como para bromear acerca de nada —. Ah, y algo muy importante: debes utilizar siempre la puerta principal de mi habitación. De hecho, la puerta lateral que nos comunica permanecerá siempre cerrada; no creo conveniente su uso bajo ningún concepto. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Él bajó la mirada, y continuó escribiendo. Ella se quedó clavad, en el mismo sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada aún fija en él. ¿Era posible que no la reconociese? ¿Era posible que no..?

—Jon… —él levantó la vista bruscamente.

—Lord Comandante, Jeyne.

—Lord Comandante —corrigió ella, ligeramente irritada. Hizo una pausa, carraspeó, y le miró fijamente. Su voz salió casi en un hilillo— ¿No sabes… no sabes quién soy? Tú… tú eres mi medio… hermano…

—Sé que eres Jeyne sin apellidos —cortó él bruscamente, levantando de nuevo la mirada— No tienes ningún otro nombre para mí. Y todos los hermanos que yo tengo están aquí, y visten el negro, —ella abrió la boca, pero él cortó su leve protesta con un movimiento de la mano— corté mis lazos. Tuve una hermana parecida a ti, en aspecto, pero ella no tenía tu cabello. Ni tus arrebatos, bien lo sé. Tampoco se llamaba Jeyne. Si mi hermana hubiese venido en las condiciones en las que tú estás, habría supuesto que huía de algo. Supongo que es mejor que, ahora, esa hermana esté muerta, como todos los demás. Son tiempos aciagos para los que portan el apellido Stark.

Jeyne (se obligó a pensar en sí misma con ese nombre) se mantuvo quieta, clavada en el sitio. Sí la había reconocido, sí había sabido quién era en el instante en que le vio. Habían crecido juntos, ¿cómo había siquiera osado pensar que él no la…? Había sido listo, mucho más listo que ella. Había sabido leer en sus ojos y en sus gestos, que necesitaba ser escondida, que necesitaba ser lo que ella estaba eligiendo ser. Le había otorgado protección y seguridad a pesar de poner su rectitud en entredicho.

Sin embargo, él era ahora diferente. Tenía otros hermanos, y ella no podía esperar volver a retomar la relación donde la habían dejado. Nunca fueron amigos, de todas maneras. Ella era más Tully, más como su madre, aunque nunca odió a Jon. Indiferencia, ésa sería una palabra más adecuada para lo que había sentido por ése muchacho. Recordaba a Arya (el sólo recuerdo hizo que el dolor por el desconocimiento de su procedencia le pinchase como un aguijonazo) gritándola, enfurecida, por llamar a Jon medio hermano. Jeyne no entendía el por qué: no pretendía decirlo con maldad, ni quería herir sus sentimientos. Simplemente, no era hijo de su madre, como los demás. Ahora entendía la soledad que podía llegar a experimentar un bastardo: ella también lo había sido.

Sí, indiferencia era un sentimiento que describía bien su comportamiento hacia él en un pasado. Por lo tanto, era lo más justo que, a pesar de ofrecerle esa ayuda que ella cogía sin dudarlo, él le pagase con la misma moneda. Se dio cuenta de que Jon (Lord Comandante, así debía de pensar en él de ahora en adelante) había vuelto a escribir, y se obligó a, sin mediar palabra, hacer una reverencia y darse la vuelta para retirarse.

—Y Jeyne, —murmuró él arrugando el ceño. Ella se volvió, expectante— espero de mi servicio pulcritud y limpieza. Tu olor me llega hasta aquí, y es bastante desagradable—. Ella se sonrojó violentamente, y murmuró unas palabras de disculpa.

No pudo ver, tras cerrar la puerta, que el hombre dejaba de escribir cuando supo que ella había salido y, con un suspiro, levantaba la cabeza y se quedaba con la vista clavada en la puerta, mirando sin verla, y sumido en unos pensamientos desgarradores. Unos pensamientos dedicados a otra vida, una lejana, una feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 *****Nota del autor** : ¡Hola! Espero que os esté gustando el comienzo de mi relato. Si hay alguna duda/sugerencia/crítica (constructiva, please), no dudéis en escribir es el primero, y estoy determinada a terminarlo, así que espero saber si os gusta o no :)

¡Un saludo y gracias!


	4. Nueva vida

**Capítulo 4: Una nueva vida**

Al día siguiente, pronto (más pronto de lo que Jeyne nunca se había levantado) los característicos golpes bruscos en la puerta le despertaron. Al abrirla se encontró con la mujerona aunque, esta vez, no portaba ninguna escudilla.

—¿Mary Ann, supongo?

—Supones bien, mocosa —gruñó ella— soy el ama de llaves. Te explicaré tus tareas y mandaré a algún criado que te enseñe el castillo. Pon atención; no quiero tener que buscarte porque te has perdido por algún rincón oscuro y deshabitado. En el Castillo Negro cada vez hay menos aposentos vacíos, pero aún los hay. —Se interrumpió para olisquear, y Jeyne sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente al notar la mueca de repulsión que Mary Ann esbozaba—. Pero primero te enseñaré dónde están las dependencias para asearse. Apestas.

Jeyne había imaginado una bañera de agua tibia para limpiarse la suciedad, pero nada más lejos de la realidad: cubos de agua apenas calentada, un paño húmedo y un balde sobre el que tenía que ponerse. Por supuesto, no tuvo ninguna ayuda para el baño. Eso no le importaba demasiado, pero el agua semifría le dejó tiritando. Se frotó con brío para eliminar el frío a la vez que la suciedad, y tuvo que aclarar el paño varias veces en el balde jabonoso para limpiar la suciedad.

No se había dado cuenta de lo sucia que estaba hasta que vio el agua marrón a sus pies, llenando el balde sobre el que estaba. Durante su viaje no se había aseado nada más que en los ríos. Y sólo a veces; al principio había pensado que el olor podría ser un repelente de encuentros indeseables, después simplemente había dejado de darse cuenta.

Cuando, a pesar de frotar con energía, del paño no salió más suciedad, Jeyne dejó de restregar. Tenía toda la piel sensible y sonrosada y estaba tiritando, pero se sentía bien. Salió del balde y cogió un paño más grande para secarse con rapidez. A pesar del castañeteo, el frío intenso le recordó a su niñez en Invernalia y, de alguna manera, le gustó que su aliento congelado saliese en forma de vapor condensado. Se puso apresuradamente las prendas marrones y buscó un espejo para ver su aspecto; no encontró ninguno. Los característicos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—¡No tenemos todo el día, princesa! —Ella abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir, pero Mary Ann le cortó el paso con el ceño fruncido— ¿Quién te crees que va a recoger eso? ¿Yo? —Soltó una carcajada, que se cortó tan abruptamente como había empezado—. Carga con eso y vacíalo fuera. Deprisa, no tengo todo el día.

Jeyne asintió, y llevó a cabo la difícil tarea de coger el balde sin derramar agua. Había echado mucha, y apenas conseguía cargarlo. No importaba, se acostumbraría. Trabajaría duro, le daba igual… aquí estaba a salvo.

Atender a Jon (Lord Comandante, debía ser Lord Comandante) no parecía especialmente difícil. Limpiar su habitación por las mañanas, después de que él se levantase, y hacerlo mientras hacía su ronda por el castillo. Siempre comenzar después de que se hubiera ido y terminar antes de que él volviese. Además debía encargarse de llevarle la comida si decidía comer en sus aposentos (cosa que a veces hacía) y asegurarse de que vaciase el plato; el Lord Comandante parecía a veces olvidarse de sus necesidades más mundanas. Por la tarde debía volver a acomodar su habitación, igual que por la mañana, sin ser vista y aprovechando el tiempo en que el Lord Comandante entrenaba con sus hombres. La cena por la noche y, eso parecía ser muy importante, mantenerse despierta hasta que él también durmiese. Mary Ann puso especial empeño en insistirle que, aunque él le dijese que podía retirarse, ella debía estar disponible hasta que él estuviese trabajando. Muchas veces se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche, y dormía poco. Eso era algo que iba inherente al trabajo de ayudante de cámara de Lord Nieve: dormir poco. Una bebida caliente siempre ayudaba a reconfortar al Lord Comandante y, aunque él no la pedía, nunca la rechazaba.

Jeyne iba asintiendo y repitiendo sus quehaceres mentalmente. Si a partir de ahora iba a ser una criada de verdad, más valía que lo hiciese bien. Arrugó el ceño al imaginarse vaciando el orinal de Jon (Lord Comandante, debía ser Lord Comandante) pero apartó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Él le había dado una protección que no habría conseguido en otro sitio, y no podía volverse remilgada.

—Bien, ¿has entendido todo? ¿O te lo tengo que repetir?

—No, señora, creo que lo he entendido todo.

—Bien. Y ahora, una advertencia de índole más… personal— Mary Ann arrugó el ceño (Jeyne comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso) apuntándole con el dedo índice, amenazadoramente—. No soy quién para discutir las decisiones del Lord Comandante, pero he de decir que ésta ha sido una, como poco, extravagante. El Castillo ya murmura que Lord Nieve tiene una bonita criada que calienta su cama —Jeyne se volvió a sonrojar, e intentó hablar, pero Mary Ann se lo impidió— me da igual lo que hagas con él o lo que te pida que hagas —Jeyne sintió como su cara ardía— y, aunque no me esperara tal cosa del Lord Comandante, debes aprender a mantener la boca cerrada —otra vez veía, como en el hermano Bold, la expresión de decepción pintada en el rostro—. Como me entere de que vas esparciendo chismes maliciosos, o que hablas lo más mínimo de una relación más allá de lo… estrictamente profesional con el Lord Comandante, me encargaré yo misma de arrancarte la piel a tiras. La labor que hace él es sumamente importante y supongo que, aunque todos pensemos que es de piedra, todo hombre tiene sus necesidades, y debilidades. Sea lo que sea para lo que te requiera, yo no quiero saber nada, y no quiero que se escuche ni un solo rumor a ese respecto que provenga de tu boca. Y deja ya de sonrojarte, niña tonta —rezongó, mirándola con exasperación.

Un joven pasó por su lado, vestido con las anodinas ropas marrones que ella también llevaba. Mary Ann le hizo un gesto con la mano y le indicó que enseñase a Jeyne, la nueva ayuda de cámara del Lord Comandante, las dependencias del castillo, volviendo a recordar a ésta que esperaba que pusiese atención en no perderse ni una sola vez.

—Con el tiempo verás la poca paciencia que tengo. Y contigo, chiquilla, tendré menos. Así que más te vale no darme más quebraderos de cabeza que los absolutamente necesarios —rezongó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

—Y más te vale no darme más ñañañaña —imitó el chico en voz queda cuando vio que Mary Ann ya no podía oírle.

Jeyne le miró asombrada pero vio que, a pesar de su altura, no debía de tener más de once años. Él la miró con una sonrisa y, al ver que ella le miraba, se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Vaya, ya me habían dicho que eras guapa, sí señor —pareció sobresaltado al escuchar su propia voz—. Oh, vaya, eso era un pensamiento. Siento haberlo dicho en alto. No es que murmuren de ti ni del Lord Comandante, no señor, ni murmuran que eres una chica muy bonita, eso tampoco, no. Pero bueno, las dependencias, la cocina primero, ¿verdad? Yo llevo aquí tan sólo un año pero a pesar de eso, soy uno de los más antiguos. Antes no tenían criados, ¿sabes? Y ahora aún tienen poquísimos. Casi todos los que estamos aquí estamos para cocina y algo de limpieza de las salas comunes. Cada hermano se limpia su propia habitación excepto, por supuesto, el Lord Comandante. Cocina, limpieza, llevar cosas de acá para allá… incluso hay algunos hermanos que nos ayudan en las tareas. Sí señor, el castillo lleva muy poco tiempo siendo habitado por otras personas que no sean esos cuervos oscuros —las últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro, mirando a ambos lados para comprobar que el pasillo estaba desierto—. Recuerda por dónde estamos yendo, ¿eh? Mary Ann se enfada bastante si te pierdes por las dependencias. No sobramos, nosotros, los criados, y no podemos estar dedicándonos a buscar gente por el castillo. Además, es inmenso. Una vez, tardamos más de dos días en encontrar a McArthur, un muchacho que había comenzado…

Jeyne dejó de escuchar la cháchara ininterrumpida, y puso especial atención en fijarse por dónde iban. Siempre había tenido buena orientación, pero el castillo era algo que superaba sus expectativas: enorme, pobremente iluminado, con pasillos sin ninguna decoración (todos parecían iguales) y sin ningún tipo de orden aparente. Jeyne comenzó a memorizar, mentalmente, el recorrido del cuarto del aseo a las cocinas. Afortunadamente, las dependencias del servicio estaban cerca de las cocinas, el único recorrido complicado que aparentemente y, de momento, debía memorizar, era el de su cuarto y el de Jon (no debía llamarlo Jon, no debía ya…) hasta las dependencias del servicio. Se dio cuenta, con alivio, que para desempeñar su trabajo correctamente no le hacía falta entrar en ningún momento al comedor principal, ni a ninguna de las salas comunes. De hecho, para desempeñar correctamente su trabajo casi no necesitaba ver a nadie: era justo lo que ella quería.

Aún así, al muchacho le había dicho que debía enseñarle todas las dependencias. Él siguió parloteando alegremente cuando entraron al Salón Central, ajeno a los murmullos que se habían instaurado cuando los hombres, que tomaban el desayuno, empezaron a fijarse en ellos. El chisme había corrido como la pólvora, y todos tenían, cuanto menos, curiosidad por ver a la muchacha por la que el Lord Comandante había flaqueado y cometido tamaña indiscreción.

—Es más guapa que la otra, yo la conocí —oyó que uno murmuraba a su paso— aunque esta es más… corriente. A la otra daban ganas de arrancarle la ropa. —Jeyne sintió que sonrojaba y, bajando la vista, procuró que sus ondas castañas le tapasen la cara lo más posible.

—¡Jeyne sin apellidos! —Exclamó una voz que al instante reconoció como la de Percy, el primer hermano con el que se había, literalmente, encontrado. Vio cómo se incorporaba y alzaba una copa de vino aguado—. Veo que te has lavado bien para cumplir con tus tareas. —La forma en que dijo la frase, con una cadencia socarrona, hizo avergonzar a la muchacha. Se dio cuenta de que tendría que soportar ese tipo de frases allá donde fuera. Frases, miradas, burlas… debía haberse rajado la cara cuando tuvo ocasión—. Cuando el Lord Comandante se canse de ti, quizás pueda pedirle que me sirvas a mí. O si tú te cansas de él…

—¡Basta, Percy! —La voz del hombre que reconoció como el que se sentaba junto a Jon en la audiencia, que entraba al salón como un vendaval, acalló durante unos instantes a Percy—. Es suficiente.

—¿Es suficiente, Jeremiah? Creo que suficiente es lo que nos ha sermoneado nuestro Lord Comandante acerca de acatar las normas. A pesar de que todos sabemos lo de aquella zorra pelirroja. —Hubo murmullos, muchos indignados, otros de asentimiento—. Y ahora, no puede hacer como los demás y ser discreto. No, él tiene que "condenar" —dijo ésa palabra con la mayor sorna posible— a una pequeña ladrona y una chica que atacó a un hermano con una daga a vivir en las habitaciones contiguas a la suya. Supongo que el hecho de que la niña sea una auténtica preciosidad no tiene nada que ver. No culpo a Nieve, si yo fuese Lord Comandante también haría esas pequeñas concesiones conmigo mismo.

Había dado en el clavo. Los murmullos que se extendían en el comedor dieron paso a palabras airadas y después a gritos indignados de unos con otros. Jeyne se encogió en su sitio, mientras el muchacho que le acompañaba observaba el barullo con la boca abierta. Desde luego, ella sabía que iba a causar ciertos problemas, pero no imaginaba que le causaría tantos. Comprendió que, para comandar un ejército de hombres como ellos, hacía falta un hombre que no lo fuera, una persona tan recta y distante de lo terrenal que rozase lo increíble. Al haber hecho patente esa aparente debilidad, su autoridad se tambaleaba como una silla con tres patas.

—¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! —Los gritos de Jeremiah consiguieron, por fin, acallar el estruendo. Poco a poco, los hombres se fueron calmando, y él dio un golpe en la mesa para terminar de esfumar cualquier murmullo—. Tú mismo dijiste ayer, hermano Percy —Jeremiah escupió el nombre — que la chica tenía el mismo peligro que un bebé. El Lord Comandante ha demostrado con creces ser la persona idónea para este puesto. No volveremos a poner en duda sus decisiones, y mucho menos una tan nimia como ésta. —Jeremiah señaló a Jeyne, que se encogió aún más. Hizo una pausa, y su vista recorrió todo el salón, deteniéndose brevemente en algunas personas—. No volveremos a desafiarle. Ya lo osamos una vez, y no volveremos a hacerlo.

El salón se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, casi tenebroso. Muchos de los hombres miraron hacia abajo, con una mueca de temor, mientras que otros se miraban unos a otros sin, aparentemente, entender. El muchacho que la acompañaba aprovechó para empujar ligeramente a Jeyne, haciéndole una seña apremiante para que se moviese. Ella asintió: tenía, indudablemente, más ganas de él de alejarse de ese salón.

El paseo por el exterior fue mucho más placentero, aunque sentía las miradas clavadas a donde quiera que fuese. Deseó que sus anodinas prendas lo fueran aún más, para conseguir pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo, entre tanto ropaje negro, hasta ése marrón burdo llamaba la atención como si fuese blanco. Las dependencias exteriores del castillo Negro no eran bonitas, ni señoriales. Pero tenían un toque ancestral, añejo, que recubría a todo con un aire de solemnidad. El Muro se alzaba, imponente, como una masa informe de hielo. Ella lo admiró durante unos segundos con la boca abierta: cuando había llegado ni siquiera había levantado la vista hacia él. Ahora lo hacía, y era realmente impresionante.

Jeyne agradeció el frío sobre sus mejillas, que se arrebolaron, y respiró profundamente sintiendo que el viento glacial, de alguna manera, calmaba sus nervios y la tranquilizaba.

—Oh, señor, ¡qué tarde se nos ha hecho! —Exclamó el muchacho de repente, mirando el sol— no te dará tiempo a desayunar, el Lord Comandante debe haber empezado ya su paseo, hace rato. Tendrás que darte prisa si quieres acabar a tiempo. Vamos, vamos, ¡corre! Hoy yo te ayudaré. Como no termines a tiempo, a mí también me caerá bronca.

El muchacho, que entre empujón y empujón se presentó como Peter, le condujo casi corriendo por los pasillos del castillo hacia las dependencias de la servidumbre. Cogió lo necesario (utensilios de limpieza, unas sábanas limpias) y volvieron a correr hacia los aposentos de Jo… del Lord Comandante, que estaban vacías. Peter le dijo lo que debía limpiar y cómo debía limpiarlo (debía poner especial cuidado en la mesa: levantar todos los pergaminos, limpiar, y dejarlos exactamente donde estaban), las sábanas no se cambiaban todos los días, por supuesto y, cómo no, Jeyne se enfrentó a la tarea que más temía: vaciar el orinal. Suspiró sonoramente, aliviada, cuando lo encontró vacío, pero intentó disimular cuando vio la mueca socarrona de Peter ante su alivio.

—Tú no has trabajado mucho de ayuda de cámara, ¿no es cierto?

—Era posadera —mintió ella— servía mesas.

—Yo estuve trabajando un tiempo en una posada. También me hacían limpiar orinales de los huéspedes.

—Pues a mí no, —cortó ella, nerviosa— servía mesas.

—Vale, vale. Ya te tocará —se rió ante el ceño de ella, pero se volvió a sobresaltar al ver el sol por la ventana—. Vamos, vamos, hay que darse prisa. Mientras yo termino ve a las cocinas y trae su desayuno. Agua caliente con tomillo, un huevo duro, y unas gachas. Vamos, ¡vamos!

Ella suspiró de alivio al encontrar la cocina, a la primera. Había temido perderse por los laberínticos pasillos, pero su orientación, esta vez, no la traicionó. En la cocina estaba ya preparado el plato con las cosas que Peter había pedido. Al parecer, el Lord Comandante desayunaba siempre lo mismo. La taza aún estaba humeante y salía un agradable humillo aromático que Jeyne tuvo la tentación de probar. Sin embargo, cogió la bandeja y, lo más rápido que pudo, regresó a las habitaciones donde Peter, que ya había terminado, le esperaba impaciente.

—Vamos, vamos, ¿qué hacías? Ya es tiempo, ya es tiempo. —Jeyne depositó la bandeja en el enorme escritorio y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Y ahora? —Preguntó a Peter, cuando vio que él daba media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Se volvió y se acercó a ella ante la pregunta.

—Ahora… quédate en tu habitación. Siento lo del desayuno, pero el servicio debe desayunar antes, si no… te quedas sin comer. Si el Lord Comandante te requiere para algo, debes estar ahí. Si te necesita, dará unos toques en la puerta y ya tú… —Se sonrojó ligeramente, y Jeyne pudo imaginarse qué pensaba, haciendo que ella también se sonrojase. ¿Es que siempre iban a estar con lo mismo?— acudes. O lo que sea. Adiós.

Ella suspiró y se encaminó a su cuarto. Se tumbó en la cama, y miró a su alrededor. Verdaderamente, no había nada con qué entretenerse. Miró la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de… del Lord Comandante, y observó la rendija de abajo. Como su habitación era mucho menos luminosa, un haz de luz se colaba por el estrecho espacio haciendo revolotear al polvo que iluminaba. No se quedó mucho tiempo mirando la rendija, pronto el cansancio que seguía arrastrando del viaje la venció y se quedó dormida, sumida en un sueño mucho más reparador que la noche anterior.


	5. Cicatrices

**Capítulo 5: Cicatrices.**

Los días siguientes discurrieron sin incidente ninguno. Jeyne ponía especial cuidado en no ir a las zonas comunes cuando sabía que había gente, cumplía sus labores con diligencia y, hasta entonces, no había vuelto a ver al Lord Comandante a excepción de un par de veces, una para llevarle una comida a su cuarto y otra una infusión caliente a altas horas de la noche, cuando observó que, por la rendija que comunicaba sus cuartos, el candil de la habitación contigua continuaba encendido. En ambas ocasiones Jon (El Lord Comandante) había levantado imperceptiblemente la mirada y, al ver que era ella, había asentido bruscamente para continuar con sus tareas sin perder más tiempo. Ella se recordaba el favor que él le hacía cada vez que notaba que su indignación crecía ante la indiferencia de él.

Pronto descubrió que la vida en el Castillo Negro era sencilla, tan sencilla como aburrida. Ella nunca había sido una chica que buscase emociones o nuevas experiencias pero, después de los últimos meses, los escuetos quehaceres que constituían su vida día tras día le dejaban interminables horas muertas. La mayoría de las veces las gastaba tumbada en su cama, donde su mayor entretenimiento consistía en observar la rendija que comunicaba su cuarto con el del Lord Comandante, imaginando una vida más interesante que la suya. Cuando suspiraba demasiado alto, siempre se obligaba a recordar la seguridad que albergaban esas paredes, y lo agradecida que estaba por estar, al fin, fuera de peligro. Ponía especial cuidado en que su pelo continuase siendo de un castaño oscuro, más bien apagado, oscureciéndolo concienzudamente con el tinte que había traído consigo. No quería que ningún mechón de su brillante castaño rojizo se hiciese patente, delatándola.

Cuando el Sol se puso la segunda semana de su servicio, Jeyne estaba ceñuda. No sólo se había encontrado con unos cuervos que le habían silbado obscenamente al pasar, sino que la señora Mary Ann le había reprendido después por andar provocativamente, según sus palabras. Peter, el niño que le había enseñado las dependencias el primer día, no dejaba de atosigarla, solicitando su compañía; Jeyne no vio que el muchacho pasase con nadie más sus ratos libres. Para colmo su medio hermano seguía sin dirigirle una sola palabra amiga. Siempre serio, con esos ojos grises y fríos que parecían hielo. Recordó sus ojos, tiempo atrás y, aunque eran del mismo color, tenían un brillo característico. No alegre (nunca había calificado a su medio hermano como una persona alegre) pero sí amable, con chispa. En estos años parecía haber perdido eso.

—Y también la capacidad para relacionarse como es debido —gruñó Jeyne molesta, para sí misma, saliendo de sus ensimismaciones.

Era por la noche, estaba cansada, pero la rendija que comunicaba ambos cuartos indicaba que el Lord Comandante aún no se había acostado y que, por tanto, ella tampoco podía. Resoplando mientras se echaba sobre los hombros la capa marrón que usaba por las noches, de abrigo, fue a las cocinas para calentar algo de agua. Cuando rompió en ebullición la echó en una cazuela en la que ya había agregado previamente el tomillo, la tapó para que el agua conservara su calor intacto, y se encaminó rápidamente de vuelta. Dio dos pequeños toques a la puerta y entró sin esperar, más ceñuda que de costumbre. Jon se había quitado las prendas de abrigo, dejándolas sobre la silla y quedándose tan sólo con una fina camisa oscura.

—Gracias Jeyne, pero no es necesario. Iba a acostarme ya. —Ella frunció el ceño, disimulando su enfado.

—Pero ya está hecha. Está bien caliente. Le he puesto miel para endulzar —mintió, con una pequeña y malvada satisfacción.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta —dijo él, dándole la espalda. Ella la destapó, y una columna de vapor salió de la cazuela. Avanzó hacia él, ofreciéndosela tozuda.

—Creo que, ya que te la he…

—He dicho que… —ambos hablaron a la vez, y él se dio la vuelta bruscamente, topando con la chica.

Jeyne observó horrorizada cómo la bandeja se volcaba sobre Jon y, con ella, la cazuela y su humeante contenido, que resbaló por toda su camisa, llenándola de agua casi hirviendo y vapor. Él soltó una maldición y se la quitó rápidamente, tirándola al suelo con violencia y abriendo y cerrando la boca sin articular palabra. Jeyne tuvo un momento de pánico antes de mirar alrededor. Descartó el orinal tras un instante de reflexión (hasta ahora, nunca lo había tenido que vaciar, y no sería hoy la primera vez que lo hacía), y corrió hacia el escritorio cogiendo la jarra de agua. Se volvió y, con decisión, la vació de un golpe sobre el pecho de Jon. El agua se estrelló contra él, salpicando todo a su alrededor. Jeyne se le quedó mirando a la cara, con los ojos muy abiertos en súplica muda, la jarra aún en la mano, sin atreverse a decir nada. Él tardó unos segundos en cambiar la cara de sorpresa por una más calmada. Bajó los hombros, más relajado, y la miró. Señaló a la jarra de agua fría.

—Gracias por eso. —Como ella seguía mirándole espantada, él titubeó, se acercó un poco y le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole torpemente unos golpecitos para tranquilizarla—. No pasa nada, de verdad. Ha sido un accidente y la jarra que me has tirado —carraspeó— quiero decir, la segunda jarra que me has tirado me ha calmado al instante.

Ella suspiró, dando las gracias internamente porque él no supiera cuál había sido su primera opción, y asintió, dándose cuenta repentinamente de la cercanía de Jon, y su expresión, no tan fría como solía, más… humana. Su mirada se fue un instante a la mano de él, apoyada sobre su hombro, para después continuar con su brazo y llegar a sus musculosos hombros desnudos. El agua le resbalaba por el pecho, adaptándose al recorrido que los músculos marcaban. Abriendo la boca ligeramente, observó una gota de agua zigzaguear desde su clavícula, bajando por el pectoral y esquivando el pezón, para llegar a unos perfectos y marcados abdominales… un sonoro carraspeo le hizo levantar la vista bruscamente, poniéndose más roja que la grana al ver que él miraba hacia otro lado y su sonrojo era evidente.

—Yo… perdona. Había una gota de agua y… —sin embargo se detuvo, volviendo a bajar la vista a su pecho— ¿Qué es esto? —Exclamó horrorizada.

En la parte media y baja del abdomen había unas marcas más blancas que la piel que las rodeaba, como pequeñas líneas rectas de unos seis centímetros. Alargó la mano para pasar las yemas de los dedos por ellas, comprobando que estaban ligeramente abultadas.

—Madre mía, ¿qué es esto? ¿Cuchilladas? Hay por lo menos… ¿quince? Es imposible —murmuró, más para ella misma que para él, absorta en las terribles cicatrices. Él cogió su mano para apartarla de su abdomen, y se dio la vuelta, cogiendo de su armario otra camisa y metiéndosela por los hombros apresuradamente. Antes de que consiguiese taparse por completo, ella pareció ver unas marcas similares en su espalda. Se tapó la boca, horrorizada. Él se volvió hacia ella, con el frío en sus ojos de nuevo.

—Jeyne, me gustaría pedirte que no comentes con nadie esto que acabas de ver. Con nadie, ¿entendido?

—Tampoco es que tenga a nadie con quien comentarlo, Lord Comandante —murmuró ella recomponiéndose e intentando sonar más despreocupada de lo que estaba, sin saber si había una pizca de rebeldía en su afirmación o era toda la simple verdad. Él hizo una pausa, considerando lo mismo. Ella volvió a levantar la vista, clavando la mirada azul en sus fríos ojos grises—. No, claro que no le comentaré a nadie. Tú me has acogido, y has guardado mi secreto a pesar de haber manchado tu reputación. Si tú pierdes, yo también.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, en el que se aguantaron la mirada. Jeyne intentó descifrar qué era lo que Jon pensaba, ya que este le miraba fijamente a los ojos, y parecía estar sumido en una maraña de pensamientos. Hubo, durante un instante, una sombra de duda en sus ojos. Los retiró para, a continuación, volver a clavarlos en Jeyne, mirándole directamente a la cara.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí, Jeyne? Quiero decir… —miró la puerta, y bajó la voz— sé que no tuviste que ver nada con lo de Joffrey y, aún así, te buscan por asesinato. Pero de eso hace ya tiempo, así que encontraste otro sitio donde esconderte. ¿Qué pasó para que vinieses en ése deplorable estado a resguardarte con un hermano al que nunca has querido? ¿Quién es H.H? –Jeyne le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes ese nombre? —Jeyne se mordió el labio para no comentar nada acerca de la convencida afirmación de que no sentía afecto por él. Quizás fuera verdad.

—Estaba en la daga. Las iniciales… las borré en la forja, en cuanto pude. Pensé que no era buena idea mantenerlas sobre ella. Si algo me pasara y otra persona ve esa daga, y esas iniciales… —Hubo un silencio. Jeyne sintió cómo el labio inferior le temblaba, pero aguantó su mirada, en silencio—. ¿No vas a contarme, entonces?

Ella esbozó un rictus amargo y, caminando hacia el lateral, descorrió el cerrojo de la puerta accesoria.

—Quizás te lo cuente cuando tú me cuentes eso —señaló a su abdomen, ahora cubierto por la camisa. Él no hizo ni siquiera un amago de abrir la boca. Continuó mirándola, y de nuevo sus ojos se volvieron duros como el hielo, inexpresivos, desapasionados. Ella apretó los labios —. Ya veo. Entonces, si el Lord Comandante me disculpa, creo que esta vez usaré la prohibida puerta accesoria —intentó conferir sus palabras de la mayor sorna posible, mientras tiraba de ella y la volvía a cerrar tras de sí. Avanzó unos pasos y se quedó mirando la puerta, aguantando la respiración. Cuando oyó el cerrojo correrse al otro lado, señal inequívoca de que la conversación entre ellos ya no se iba a reanudar, volvió a respirar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Comentarios del autor** : No sé cómo se ponen fuera del capítulo, así que lo pongo aquí. Creo que no lo he dicho antes: Mi historia está basada en los libros de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, no en la serie Juego de Tronos. OJO SPOILERS En el caso de Jon, la trama no cambia, pero la de Sansa sí. Mi fanfic comienza a partir del último libro (que cronológicamente es paralelo a la última temporada de GoT). Si alguien quiere situar a Sansa en el libro que me mande un privado, de todas maneras lo explicaré en algún capítulo un poquitín más adelante.

Y no sé si hay alguna categoría para clasificarlo, pero más adelante habrá escenas de contenido sexual, aunque tratándose de la saga que es, creo que no habría problema con ello.

Por otro lado, ya véis que el ritmo de subir capítulos es más o menos rápido. No quiero eternizarme porque si no perdería el interés (que me conozco) y no la acabaría.

Ya sé que lo he dicho antes, pero algún comentario para ver qué os está pareciendo a los que lo leéis (que me temo que no sois muchos xd) no estaría mal.

Un saludo!


	6. El Muro

**Capítulo 6: El Muro.**

—Mira, tú sólo tienes que apostar al número que crees que va a salir. Así, ¿ves? Y si ambos números son mayores que el que tú crees y mi jugada… —Jeyne puso los ojos en blanco, aburrida ante el juego de Peter. No le gustaba apostar, nunca le había gustado, y tampoco tenía dinero. Peter había insistido en que eso no importaba, y habían cogido unas gachas de la cocina, sin cocinar, para poder apostar con ellas. Jeyne veía que Peter estaba tan solo como ella pero él, a diferencia de ella, no buscaba la soledad.

—¿Y por qué mejor no damos un paseo por el castillo? No me atrevo a ir sola, y hay dependencias que aún no conozco. Seguro que tú las conoces todas. —Jeyne dedicó al muchacho una mirada suplicante. Él titubeó durante escasos segundos, pero pudo ver en su gesto que le había agradado que requiriese su compañía para protegerla.

Peter, a la vez que paseaban, comenzó a explicarle todos los recovecos del castillo. Ella había esperado que le contase algo sobre su historia, pero el muchacho parecía no saber nada, y pronto la cháchara del niño se convirtió en un murmullo alejado. Se dedicó a observar los muros, ásperos, de piedra maciza, los techos simples y abovedados, las estancias frías y húmedas. No, el Castillo Negro podía ser cualquier cosa menos acogedor, sin embargo tenía un aire solemne que hacía que a Jeyne se le erizase el vello de los brazos. Cuando pasaron delante de un pasadizo, en la parte baja del castillo, ella paró, asomándose curiosa.

—¿A dónde conduce esta puerta?

—¿Eso? —Peter hizo con la mano un gesto, quitándole importancia— es sólo la sala de manuscritos.

—¿Una biblioteca? —preguntó Jeyne con interés, intentando ver a través del pasadizo.

—Sí, ¡eso! Hay libros y manuscritos y esas cosas. Yo tuve que entrar una vez para llevarle al hermano que la regenta un almuerzo, y no volveré por mi propio pie. Es demasiado grande y húmeda… un poco siniestra, ¿sabes? Sí, demasiados pasillos y demasiado silencio ponen a uno la carne de gallina. —Miró a Jeyne de medio lado— ¿Es que quieres entrar? ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera sabes leer.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Jeyne, mordiéndose el labio e intentando echar un último vistazo antes de darse la vuelta—. No sé leer. Vámonos de aquí, me está entrando frío.

Cuando volvieron del paseo, fueron a la cocina a hervir un poco de agua caliente para entrar en calor. Jeyne se mordió el labio, y miró a Peter dubitativa.

—Hay un sitio al que me gustaría ir, pero… no sé si se puede. No sé si podría ir yo sola…

—Dime. Si está en mi mano, yo…

—Déjate de bravuconerías, muchacho —interrumpió MaryAnn, que les había observado desde que entraron a la cocina. Miró a Jeyne con una mueca de desagrado, y ella tragó saliva— ¿Y bien, chica?

—El Muro —murmuró ella en un hilo de voz— me encantaría subir al Muro y ver… ya sabéis, el otro lado.

Hubo un silencio que se vio estrepitosamente interrumpido por las carcajadas de Mary Ann.

—Muchacha, El Muro no es para ti ni para mí. No está hecha la miel para la boca del asno. Además, ¿qué se te ha perdido allí? Yo nunca he subido. Peter nunca ha subido.

—Ni tengo ninguna gana de ver lo que hay más allá, no señor —murmuró Peter con un escalofrío.

—Sólo suben los exploradores, cuando tienen que hacerlo. O los señores que vienen de visita. Un vez vino Tyrion Lannister —Mary Ann bajó la voz y miró a su alrededor—, el gnomo. Dicen que, una vez allá arriba, se bajó los pantalones y echó una gran meada al otro lado. Dicen que solo subió para eso.

Mary Ann estalló en carcajadas ante la atónica mirada de Peter, y Jeyne esbozó una sonrisa forzada. No tenía ninguna gana de reír cuando recordaba a Tyrion, desnudo, de pie en su cama… Sus mejillas se arrebolaron.

—¿También por esto te sonrojas? Oh, señor, eres más tonta de lo que pensé en un principio —la mujer se alejó moviendo la cabeza— ¡Subir al muro! ¡La señorita quiere subir al muro! ¿Qué os parece?

Oyó unas risitas del exiguo personal de cocina, y unas miradas socarronas. Miró a Peter, que había bajado la vista para evitar mirarla, pero en su expresión había un asomo de burla. No debía haber sacado el tema, lo sabía antes siquiera de formularlo. Sin embargo, intentó imaginar, una vez más, la inmensidad de lo que habría más allá, y un escalofrío le recorrió la médula.

Con un suspiro, recogió la austera comida de Jon… del Lord Comandante, unas verduras salteadas con huevos partidos y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Paró a mitad de camino y, ayudándose del tenedor, hizo una sonrisa con las verduras. Los huevos partidos hicieron de ojos, saltones, y los sobrantes vegetales fueron a parar encima de los ojos, haciendo unas cejas y unos pelos hacia arriba.

—Sigues siendo, definitivamente, una niña tonta —suspiró, mirando su obra de arte.

Sin embargo, decorar los platos aunque fuese mínimamente era uno de los únicos pasatiempos que tenía. Aunque Jon, con el ceño fruncido siempre enterrado en cartas y documentos, no pareciese verlo. Ella se encogió de hombros y le dio la vuelta al plato, que le miraba sonriendo.

—Hasta tú pareces burlarte de mí —murmuró molesta, antes de dar dos toques y entrar, empujando con el hombro la pesada puerta. El Lord Comandante se encontraba con el hermano Jeremiah, a quien Jeyne dedicó una fugaz sonrisa que fue correspondida y, después de depositar la bandeja en el escritorio, hizo una inclinación para retirarse. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó a Jeremiah.

—Mira, ¿es eso una cara sonriente?

—Como sea —murmuró Jon, sin echar siquiera una mirada a la bandeja, buscando algo entre los papeles. Jeyne frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido imperceptible antes de cerrar la puerta, prometiéndose a sí misma no volver a poner ni adorno en la comida.

Sin embargo, eso cambió unos días más tarde cuando, tras la cena, oyó unos suaves golpes en la puerta lateral. Le costó identificar la proveniencia del ruido, ya que Jon nunca había usado ésa puerta, y le había dejado bien claro que no se debía usar. Se mordió levemente los labios mirándola, pero no contestó.

—¿Puedo pasar? —la voz de Jon resonó a través de la puerta tras unos segundos de silencio. Jeyne observó a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Todo estaba en orden. Aunque tampoco es que tuviese cosas como para desordenar…

—Adelante —él descorrió el cerrojo y entró. Se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, dubitativo. Jeyne le miró, pero él se dedicó a observar, interesadísimo, la habitación.

—Es pequeña —dijo, a todo comentario.

—Sí —Jeyne se encogió de hombros— ¿Es que no la habías visto antes?

—Sí, la había visto. Solo que no la recordaba tan pequeña, quizás es por verte aquí a ti… —él se interrumpió y Jeyne se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

Siguió un incómodo silencio en el que él seguía mirando, con interés, las paredes de piedra. Justo cuando ella comenzaba a impacientarse, él le dedicó una sonrisa imperceptible.

—¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a una de mis hermanas, la más exigente, la más señorita. Cuando éramos pequeños, intentaba complacerla para ganarme su afecto. Al principio, al menos. Al cabo del tiempo descubrí que no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para ganarme el afecto ni de la esposa de mi padre, ni de su hija mayor. —Jeyne bajó la vista al suelo, algo incómoda.

—No sabía que tu hermana fuese tan… reacia a ti.

—Lo era. Aunque tampoco me trataba mal. Simplemente… no era un hermano más. —Hubo otro silencio incómodo, en el que Jeyne se preguntaba qué decir. ¿Por qué, de repente, contarle eso? No tenía ningún sentido. Jon volvió a hablar, esta vez con una sonrisa— ¿Sabes algo que nunca querría ella? Subir al muro y ver lo que hay más allá de él. Estoy segura de que pensaría que ése no es lugar para una señorita.

—¿Cómo sabes que…? —Jeyne abrió la boca, pero le miró con desconfianza ante la sonrisa que él esbozaba— si lo que quieres es reírte de mí, como los demás, puedes ir…

—Hay algunas personas que chismorrean sin ver quién hay al lado… se lo escuché comentar a dos criados. Y no, no veo que sea motivo de burla alguna —hizo una pausa, y luego se acercó al pequeño ventanuco— ¿Has mirado por la ventana? Hoy hay luna llena. Es, a mi parecer, uno de los mejores momentos para subir allá arriba. —Hizo otra pausa, y volvió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos— si te apetece.

Jeyne tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que le proponía, pero su cara entera se iluminó en una sonrisa.

—¿Me llevarás a verlo? ¿Ahora? —Preguntó con excitación, reprimiendo las ganas de dar unas palmaditas. Él sonrió.

—¿Ves? Ésa es la clase de aprobación que buscaba de pequeño en mi hermana. Lástima que no seas ella. —Ella sonrió con una sonrisa luminosa y, en un arranque, se acercó a él para abrazarle.

—Gracias —susurró al oído antes de apoyar la mejilla en su hombro, y sintió cómo Jon apretaba unos segundos antes de deshacer el abrazo. Se separó con una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Ponte ropa de abrigo. Allá arriba hace mucho frío. —Jeyne asintió, señalando su chal marrón, y Jon frunció el ceño— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Espera.

Él entró en su cuarto, saliendo segundos después con un abrigo negro, hecho de cuero. Ella se lo puso y dio un suspiro. Por dentro estaba forrado de suave piel, y el calor que proporcionaba era muy confortable.

—Qué maravilla.

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, hasta el exterior, en que la noche les recibió con una bofetada de aire frío. Sansa se arrebujó más en el abrigo prestado, murmurando una vez más lo confortable que era. Llegaron hasta la enorme pared y, una vez allí, Jon saludó con un gesto a dos hermanos que hacían la guardia.

—Vamos a subir —indicó, golpeando el hombro de uno a modo de saludo. Él asintió e hizo una seña para que se montasen en un enorme montacargas que descansaba en el suelo. Jeyne vio que el hombre la miraba de arriba abajo al pasar junto a él, con el ceño fruncido y un rictus tenso. El otro hombre, sin embargo, le observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Cuando empezó a plantearse a qué precio quería Jon enseñarle el muro, él la sacó de su ensimismamiento, apoyando una mano en su espalda, entre sus omóplatos, y guiándola hacia el montacargas. —Espero que no tengas vértigo.

—Nunca lo he tenido —Jeyne alzó la voz para hacerse oír por encima del viento, que se empeñaba en llevarse lejos sus palabras.

La experiencia en el montacargas fue sobrecogedora. Los comenzaron a subir por un sistema de poleas y, poco a poco, brazada a brazada de los hombres que estaban abajo, fueron subiendo. La plataforma sobre la que estaban se balanceaba con el viento, y el desagradable sonido al raspar con la pared ponía a Jeyne la carne de gallina. El viento, conforme subían, aullaba más y con más furia, y pequeños copos de nieve se arremolinaban alrededor suyo. La cuerda, castigada, chirriaba contra los goznes que sujetaban la plataforma, y Jeyne se descubrió a sí misma examinando las junturas para controlar que la cuerda estuviese en buen estado. Miró abajo, y una sensación de vértigo le recorrió desde la punta del pie hasta la cabeza, mareándola ligeramente. Cerró los ojos, agarrándose a una de las cuerdas, y murmuró una silenciosa plegaria a todos los dioses que podía recordar. Mientras, Jon la observaba con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Sí, puede que su hermana Sansa hubiese reaccionado de forma parecida.

Cuando el montacargas dejó de subir, Jeyne se atrevió a abrir un ojo. Le pareció que Jon le miraba sonriente, pero en cuanto abrió el otro ojo vio que sólo oteaba al horizonte. Él subió al muro y le tendió una mano. Jeyne se lo agradeció y, agarrándola fuerte, tomó impulso para subir.

—¡Ten cuidado! —Le gritó Jon al oído para hacerse entender a través del rugido del viento— ¡El suelo es resbaladizo!

Ella asintió y aferró más fuerte su mano, buscando un apoyo. Maldijo el pobre agarre de los zapatos que llevaba, y envidió las elásticas botas de cuero con tachuelas en la suela de Jon. Paso a paso, mirando al suelo y con cuidado para no caerse, fue avanzando por la superficie escarchada, bajando la cabeza para protegerse del viento y encorvándose para ganar estabilidad a la vez que avanzaba. Sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando, al ir a dar otro paso, vio que un poco más allá ya no había hielo. No había nada. Abrió la boca y sintió la mano de Jon resbalando por su cintura para agarrarla firmemente, y frenó en seco. Fue a mirarle pero algo más llamó su atención: el vasto paraje se extendía más allá de lo que su vista alcanzaba, y era impolutamente blanco. Había una ladera enorme llena de gigantescos árboles recubiertos de blanco, una pradera inmaculada y, a lo lejos, unas escarpadas montañas que se cernían amenazantes. Jeyne se quedó congelada, sin poder creer el maravilloso paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos; ni en sus más disparatados sueños hubiese imaginado un paraje tan sobrecogedoramente vasto, bello, grandioso.

No era la primera vez que Jon veía el paisaje al otro lado del Muro y, aunque siempre se maravillaba, esta vez miraba otra cosa. Los finos copos de nieve caían, bailando imprevisibles al son que el viento dictaba. Algunos se estampaban contra la suave cara de Jeyne, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta. Con los labios entreabiertos con asombro, sus ojos azules devorando el paisaje y sus mejillas arreboladas por el frío, era un espectáculo realmente bello. Cuando ella giró la cara, mirándole ilusionada, él retiró la vista un momento para volver a mirarla, menos intensamente. Sonreía, y su sonrisa parecía iluminar toda la cara. Sus ojos, brillantes, contrastaban con su piel blanca.

—Jon, esto es increíble. Es… no hay palabras para describirlo. —Él sonrió, asintiendo y volviendo la cara para mirar al paisaje, para no quedarse otra vez embobado mirándola.

—Eso mismo pensé yo la primera vez que lo vi —dijo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Había sido solo un crío, hacía una eternidad, en otra vida y, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de los pocos años que habían pasado desde ese momento. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, dos figuras solitarias que parecían tener el mundo a sus pies, literalmente. Jeyne se dio cuenta de que Jon seguía cogiéndola de la cintura, pero prefirió no decirle nada. Estaban tan cerca del borde… Fue Jon quien la soltó cuando vio una figura oscura a lo lejos. El hombre de la Guardia de la Noche pasó junto a ellos.

—Lord Comandante… —saludó, con un asentimiento de cabeza. Miró a la muchacha y ella pareció ver cómo la indignación bullía en su rostro. Tras unos segundos miró para otro lado, gruñó una despedida y siguió caminando.

—¡Creo que te vas a meter en demasiados problemas por venir aquí a enseñarme esto! —exclamó Jeyne, acercándose a su oído para que pudiese escucharla. Él hizo un amago de sonrisa y murmuró algo— ¿Cómo? ¡No te oigo! —exclamó Jeyne, haciendo bocina con sus manos. Él se acercó a ella y puso los labios en su oído, levantando un ápice la voz. Esta vez, Jeyne le oyó perfectamente, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

—Ha merecido la pena.

Se quedaron un rato más viendo el paisaje, uno junto al otro. La luna llena brillaba con fuerza y, a pesar de que la noche era cerrada, se podía apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Al final, Jon le hizo un gesto a Jeyne para volver, y ella asintió. Pero antes, dubitativa, le miró.

—¿Es verdad que… es verdad…? —murmuró, y a Jon le pareció que sus mejillas se encendían un poco más.

—¿Sí? —le animó con un gesto.

—¿Es verdad que el Gnomo orinó desde aquí arriba? —Jon abrió los ojos genuinamente sorprendido. El gesto de contrariedad de ella, unido a la curiosidad de parecía tener le hizo soltar una sonora carcajada.

La vuelta fue menos impresionante. Jeyne ya sabía a lo que se atenía, e incluso miró un par de veces hacia abajo, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos corriendo y agarrarse a la cuerda. Desandaron el camino hecho a la ida en silencio y, cuando llegaron a las habitaciones, se detuvieron. Jeyne miró a Jon y le sorprendió gratamente al ver que en sus ojos ya no tenía esa mirada tan helada, tan desapasionada.

—Gracias por todo. Por acogerme aquí, y por esta pequeña escapada. Ha sido precioso verlo —tras eso, se adelantó y, poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Él pareció sorprendido durante un segundo, y se llevó sin darse cuenta la mano a donde los labios de ella habían estado un segundo antes. Jeyne dio la vuelta y abrió su puerta pero, antes de entrar, Jon la llamó. Ella le miró.

—Me lo puedes agradecer volviendo a ponerme caritas sonrientes en las comidas. Las echo de menos.

Jeyne sonrió, no sólo con su boca, sino con toda su cara y, asintiendo imperceptiblemente, entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta, con el corazón saltando en su pecho contento. Se tumbó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que no le había devuelto el abrigo. No importaba, había tiempo… Era tan confortable y ella estaba tan cansada… No tardó en cerrar los ojos y, haciéndose un ovillo, un sueño profundo y reparador se instaló en ella.


	7. Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo 7: Una visita inesperada**

Al día siguiente, pronto notó las primeras malas miradas. Hoscas, descaradas, hechas a propósito para hacerle encogerse en su sitio. Primero venían sólo de hombres con el negro, pero a medio día y a mitad de la tarde, las miradas venían igualmente de los pocos sirvientes que había en el Castillo. Incluso Peter, siempre dispuesto a conversar con ella y a regalarle una sonrisa, quitó la vista incómodo cuando la vio. Mary Ann, sin dejar de remover la gran olla que contenía la comida del día, le sonrió con sarcasmo cuando apareció a su lado.

—¿Le gustó el paisaje del Muro, a su señoría? —Jeyne le miró y le devolvió una sonrisa fría, congelada, alzando la barbilla.

—Sí, gracias, me gustó mucho. —Lo único que consiguió con su comentario fue un burbujeo de susurros entre los que estaban en las cocinas. Mary Ann bufó sonoramente y, con una mueca de desagrado, siguió removiendo la olla.

El resto del día no fue mejor. No solía tener que pasar por el comedor general, pero debía ir a recoger unas ropas del Lord Comandante a la sala que estaba justo al otro lado. Varios hombres aprovecharon para decirle, a media o viva voz, comentarios mordaces, la mayoría de los cuales le hicieron sonrojar. El último comentario mientras ella abandonaba el salón, de un hombre que le preguntaba si había conseguido derretir algo de hielo, le hizo apretar el paso, mirar hacia abajo y apretar los dientes. Sin embargo, al ir por uno de los pasillos, chocó de lleno con un hombre. Al levantar la vista, su cara se ensombreció; nunca más volvería a caminar mirando hacia abajo. El hermano Percy, el mismo con el que había topado cuando llegó, la cogió del brazo con una sonrisa socarrona y acercó su cara a la suya.

—Me he enterado de lo de vuestra escapadita… parece ser que como todo el mundo —echó una ojeada al salón. Humedeció sus labios con la lengua, y bajó la voz— ¿Qué se siente jodiendo tan arriba, preciosa? ¿Me lo querrás contar o, mejor, me lo querrás mostrar? —Jeyne se soltó el brazo de un tirón, y le miró con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza.

—No sé cómo te atreves a ser tan grosero y… y… decir esas cosas sobre mí. No quiero que vuelvas a volverme a coger sin mi permiso, ni a… a…

—Menudo carácter —Percy rió— ¿Qué tienes, cinco años?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Jon, seguido de dos hombres más, había aparecido desde el comedor donde, debido a la algarabía, no se habían escuchado los ruidos. Jeyne aprovechó la interrupción para alejarse un poco más de Percy. El hombre se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Le preguntaba si le gustaría acompañarme al Muro esta noche, ya que ella ya tiene experiencia… subiendo allá arriba. —Jon ni siquiera alzó una ceja. Mantuvo la mirada de Percy hasta que éste ante su escrutinio, incómodo, la retiró.

—Venid los dos al comedor —murmuró y se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta.

Jeyne siguió a Percy y, en cuanto estuvieron en un espacio más amplio, se intentó separar de él todo lo que pudo. Mientras, el Lord Comandante había caminado tranquilamente al centro del comedor, donde se quedó quieto, callado, hasta que el alboroto se fue convirtiendo en murmullos y éstos, en absoluto silencio. Él bajó la vista al suelo y luego la subió, para mirar a sus hombres y dirigirse a ellos, con una voz potente que llegó perfectamente hasta todas las esquinas del comedor.

—No he podido evitar oíros. Iré al grano. Sí, subí a mi ayuda de cámara, Jeyne, ayer al Muro, porque supe que quería ver lo que había más allá. Igual que hicieron cuando Tyrion Lannister lo pidió. Igual que haría si me lo pidiera cualquier otro. De hecho, si alguien, ¡cualquiera! no ha estado y quiere hacerlo, yo me comprometo personalmente a llevarlo y enseñárselo. ¿Desde cuándo limitamos ése paisaje a unos pocos? ¿Desde cuándo, aquí, unos valemos más que otros? Todos estamos, al final, luchando para conseguir un objetivo final: derrotar a la sombra. Todos tenemos que cooperar. Nosotros —señaló sus ropajes negros— somos hermanos, y como tal debemos tratarnos. Y a los que no lo son, y están aquí haciéndonos un servicio —señaló a Jeyne— debemos respetarlos. Y si alguno no lo hace, yo me encargaré personalmente de que lo haga —la última frase fue pronunciada en un tono más bajo, casi con un matiz de amenaza— porque son ellos los que permiten que podamos centrar nuestros esfuerzos en saber luchar cuando llegue el momento. Se acerca el invierno.

Jon miró a los presentes y, tras unos segundos de sepulcral silencio, cruzó el salón, y sus botas resonaron en la sala haciendo más patente el silencio. Cuando salió hubo aún unos segundos de silencio hasta que comenzaron los murmullos. A Jeyne no le gustó lo que escuchó.

—Ella no nos sirve a nosotros, sino sólo a él. ¿Y habla de igualdad? Que nos la preste para que también nos haga… servicios.

—¡Hermanos! Si su mierda seguro que sale hasta perfumada, ¿cómo va a ser hermano mío?

—Sólo es un bastardo con ínfulas de gran señor.

Ella, sin embargo, también escuchó muchas voces defendiéndolo, otros que acallaban a los hermanos que criticaban, y muchos otros que se mantenían en silencio, mirando huraños a quien protestase. Aún así… Jeyne se mordió el labio, con la culpa reconcomiéndole. Resopló con determinación y abandonó el salón siguiendo los pasos del Lord Comandante hasta su habitación. Cuando llegó, golpeó dos veces, y esta vez esperó a su permiso para pasar.

—…Lord Comandante —se corrigió justo a tiempo, tras abrir la puerta. Tomó aire, respiró hondo una vez, y lo miró con determinación—. Quiero darte las gracias por defenderme en el salón. —Él alzó sus ojos con la mirada fría, tan diferente a la de la noche pasada.

—No te defendía a ti específicamente. Defendía lo que creo, y no me gustan las injusticias ni el abuso de poder.

—Ya… —Jeyne titubeó ante la helada mirada del Comandante— el problema es que muchos… algunos… creen que precisamente eso estás haciendo. Abusando de tu puesto y tu poder para tenerme aquí… —se sonrojó— bueno, tú ya sabes. Y he estado pensando… desde antes de lo de hoy. Quizás sería bueno, para ti, que me cambiases de puesto. A uno de servicio normal, o a uno que estuviese lejos de ti. A cualquier cosa que no implique minar tu posición o hacer peligrar tu puesto. —Jon sonrió con la boca, aunque no con los ojos.

—¿Peligrar mi puesto? Mi puesto no peligra porque se piensen que estoy encamándome con una criada. Mi puesto siempre va a acarrear críticas, pero sé distinguir las peligrosas de las que no lo son. Ahora lo sé. Y esta, aunque es inconveniente, no entraña ningún riesgo.

—¿Y no socava tu autoridad? ¿O el concepto que tienen de ti? ¿No te ha perjudicado en absoluto mi llegada? —Jon titubeó— sabes que sí. Y si me cambiases…

—Si te cambiase de ocupación dirían que me he cansado de ti. O que lo único que hago con mi acción es apoyar su teoría.

—Pues mándame al pueblo más cercano. Con una carta de recomendación de trabajo. Yo… puede que al principio dijesen eso, pero luego se olvidarían. Mi presencia aquí es un recuerdo constante de que el hombre que los lidera no sigue las mismas reglas que hace todo el mundo.

—Un pueblo cercano no me sirve. Necesito tenerte cerca. —Jon, clavando en ella sus ojos grises, se recostó un poco en su silla— ¿O es eso lo que quieres? Dime, sinceramente, ¿es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Viniste aquí para buscar mi protección, y me pides que te mande lejos de nuevo? —Ella respiro hondo.

—No, J…Lord Comandante, claro que no es lo que quiero. Pero estaría dispuesta a hacerlo si la situación lo requiriese. —Hubo un silencio, en el que ambos se mantuvieron la mirada. A Jeyne le pareció eterno y, a la vez, increíblemente corto. Al final, él cortó el contacto visual.

—No. El daño ya está hecho. Y te quiero cerca. Puedes retirarte, Jeyne. —No esperó respuesta. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a mirar un papel, dando por finalizada la conversación.

—Pues vale —murmuró ella, algo molesta porque hubiese finalizado la charla tan abruptamente pero, a la vez, aliviada.

No quería volver a irse. No quería volver a tener la inseguridad de ir a un sitio nuevo. Allí muchos la miraban con hostilidad y algunos, como Percy o Mary Ann, podían ser desagradables con ella. Pero estaba a salvo, y eso era lo que importaba. Eso era lo que importaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A partir de ése incidente, decidió dejarse ver más. Quizás, si se acostumbraban a verla, dejarían de murmurar a su paso… o ella dejaría de oírles. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía libertad para campar a sus anchas sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, y quería aprovecharlo. Le gustaba especialmente ir hasta el muro y contemplar la gigantesca obra de arte que constituía la mayor defensa del Reino. Según la posición del Sol, el Muro tenía un color diferente: a veces era azulado, oscuro, profundo, y otras veces podía llegar a ser tan blanco como la nieve. Los días de tormenta el Muro parecía mimetizarse con el tiempo y su color tornaba a un gris apagado, sucio. Sin embargo, su magnificencia siempre seguía ahí.

Otra cosa que le encantaba observar era a los hombres entrenando, batiéndose con las espadas de madera o con las lanzas de punta roma. Siempre le había gustado ver a los hombres justar, pero ésta vez no le atraía por observar la fuerza y galantería de los caballeros. No, ésa época había quedado tan lejana que le resultaba casi irreal.

Lo que a Jeyne deseaba al verlos combatir era ser tan fuerte como ellos, tan poderosa, ágil y veloz. Si fuera así, nadie se volvería a atrever a ponerle una mano encima, a escupirle palabras cargadas de veneno, o a manejarla como si fuese una marioneta. Cuando El Lord Comandante entrenaba, a media tarde, intentaba no estar presente, para no dar más poder a las malas lenguas, pero a veces no podía evitar quedarse unos minutos. La manera de luchar de Jon distaba mucho de la de los demás, que solían usar la fuerza bruta para inclinar la batalla a su favor. No, Jon hacía todo lo contrario: conseguía que el punto fuerte de su contrincante fuese su máxima debilidad. Luchaba casi como ejecutando un baile, suave, sin brusquedad en sus movimientos. Jeyne siempre tardaba varios segundos en darse cuenta de que la pelea había finalizado, ya que acababa de una manera tan abruptamente suave que era difícil de asimilar. No parecía usar mucha fuerza para ello… ah, ojalá ella supiese luchar así. Ojalá fuese tan ágil…

El tiro con arco también le fascinaba. Recordaba a Arya, allá en Invernalia, practicando a escondidas con el arco, y recordaba haber pensado que su hermana menor estaba loca. Ahora, todo lo que ella había creído le parecía un artificio y ella, la única de sus hermanos que se había dejado llevar por él. Recordó aquella noche aciaga; aquella en que se había escapado, como una sombra, fuera de los dominios de su padre en Desembarco del Rey para ir a hacer lo que ella creía que era lo correcto. El recuerdo le aguijoneó la conciencia de tal manera que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Le pareció oír, claramente, la terrible sentencia que le retorció el alma y, después, el filo de la espada cortar la carne y el seco golpe contra la piedra. Y luego, la oscuridad.

Tragó saliva, algo mareada, y volvió a abrir los ojos. Ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo y tendría que vivir con ello, lo sabía, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en el tiro con arco. No parecía imposible de hacer para una chica. De hecho, entre las mujeres salvajes era el arma que más abundaba. Si ella se atreviera…

—La chica criada viene muchas veces a vernos. Te observo cuando nos observas —Jeyne se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano al corazón, sin pretenderlo. Miró a su interlocutora, que se había situado a su lado con tal sigilo que ella ni se había percatado. Era bastante más bajita que ella, y muy delgadita. Lucía una melena oscura, muy rizada y en sus grandes ojos negros había una chispa de viveza que los hacía realmente hermosos. Vestía el negro.

—Me gusta veros lanzar con arco. No parece difícil. —La chica le miró y soltó una risa profunda, grave. Alzó la mano y se la ofreció, cuando Jeyne bajó la vista, vio que sostenía un arco.

—Vamos. Inténtalo. —Ella no dudó. Alargó la mano hacia el arco y lo cogió. Era más pesado de lo que parecía. Acarició, fascinada, la superficie tensora, y luego la crin que permitía lanzar la flecha. Alargó la mano hacia una flecha que la mujer le tendía, y también la examinó. La punta parecía bastante afilada, la madera, flexible y resistente y el acabado estaba remachado con unas plumas blancas— ¿Quieres mirar, o quieres probar?

Jeyne la miró y vio que se había cruzado de brazos. Asintió y cogió el arco con la mano izquierda. Bien, costaba algo sujetarlo… Observó la fina ranura que la flecha tenía donde había que insertarla al arco, y la encajó. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Fijó su vista en la diana, cerró un ojo, y apuntó. Se tomó su tiempo, y comenzó a tensar. Lo tenía: la punta estaba justo alineada con el blanco de la diana… Tensó un poco más y, cuando ya no pudo más, soltó. La fecha no dio en el blanco, ni siquiera salió disparada: se atascó en la ranura y cayó a sus pies con un suave golpe. Escuchó carcajadas alrededor y sintió su cara del color de la grana. Miró a la mujer que le había prestado el arco, que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Otra vez. Vamos.

Jeyne miró a su alrededor y vio que se había agolpado una pequeña multitud, la mayoría hombres de la Guardia mirándole socarronamente. Ella asintió con determinación, y volvió a coger la flecha, para repetir el procedimiento… pero volvió a pasar exactamente lo mismo. Esta vez no necesitó ser alentada por la desconocida. Volvió a recoger la flecha y volvió a tensarla. Se dio cuenta de que el problema estaba en que sujetaba demasiado la flecha a la vez que comenzaba a destensar, y que eso hacía que el golpe perdiese fuerza. La tercera vez que tiró, la flecha salió disparada, con poca potencia, para caer cerca de la diana.

—¡Lo he conseguido! —Gritó Jeyne, entusiasmada, mirando a la mujer y señalando la flecha— ¡La he lanzado!

—Conseguido es hincar la flecha en la diana. Eso no es conseguido —argumentó ella, sin perder la sonrisa. Extendió las manos y Jeyne le devolvió los objetos, algo desilusionada—. Quizás la próxima vez, mejor.

La multitud, al menos, ya no reía. Se iba disolviendo, entre sonrisas, sí, pero ya nadie reía. Además, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ser una paria, ¿qué más daba? Cuando se disponía a alejarse de la zona de tiro con arco, una sombra blanca se lo impidió, abalanzándose contra ella. Tras un segundo de pánico y a pesar del descomunal tamaño que tenía, Jeyne reconoció en el gigantesco lobo blanco al cachorrito albino que una vez recogiera su padre.

El lobo había apoyado las patas en sus hombros, sin ningún esfuerzo, y le olisqueaba la cara con curiosidad. Ella le sonrió mientras le invadía una oleada de cariño, y se permitió alzar las manos para hundir los dedos entre el suave pelaje del cuello, rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un breve abrazo, antes de recordar dónde estaba.

—A ti también te eché de menos, Fantasma —murmuró a la vez que lo bajaba, suavemente, deseando sin embargo mantenerlo entre sus brazos mucho más tiempo.

Él la miró con esos ojos inquietantemente rojos, y se sentó a su lado. Ella lo observó con curiosidad cuando abrió su gran bocaza y, con su lengua colgando fuera, comenzó a jadear, cerrando y abriendo los ojos en actitud relajada. No pudo evitar volver a sentir un aguijonazo de pena, al pensar en Dama, y lo imponente que se vería ahora, tan imponente como Fantasma, si no…

Recordó cómo se posicionó contra Arya y su loba, cómo defendió a Joffrey… El mero recuerdo le dolía físicamente. Ése, ése momento en el que ella cambió a su sangre, su familia, por su prometido, y dejó matar a su loba, ése fue el momento en el que se condenó. Si Dama hubiese estado a su lado, muchas cosas se podrían haber impedido. Dama no habría dejado…

Jeyne sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. A quién iba a engañar. Si ella hubiese llevado a Dama a la Corte, ¿cuánto habría tardado Cersei, Joffrey, o cualquiera de ellos en ordenar su muerte? Estaba condenada… estuvo condenada desde el mismo momento en que Jeyne pidió a su padre, con la ilusión de la inconsciencia, poder acompañarlo a la capital del Reino. Hizo un par de hondas respiraciones, mientras sin poder evitarlo, bajaba la mano a la cabeza de Fantasma, volviendo a hundir sus dedos entre el almohadillado pelaje blanco. Él bajó un poco las orejas ante la caricia, inclinándola imperceptiblemente.

—¿Eres cambiapieles? —Jeyne levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Había vuelto a olvidar totalmente el mundo exterior, sumida en sus pensamientos. La mujer del arco la miraba, ahora con una sombra de respeto en sus grandes ojos oscuros.

—¿Cómo?

—Le gustas al lobo. Te obedece. ¿Eres cambiapieles? Como Jon Nieve. Hombre que domina a los animales.

—Oh, yo… no, yo sólo… no lo soy —terminó Jeyne, negando con la cabeza, sin saber qué más decir.

—Seguro que huele a su amo —dijo alguien en voz alta, y ella levantó la vista, pero no reconoció la cara del que había hablado. Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de hombres que la observaban aún tenían la boca abierta.

El comentario del hombre, dicho en un tono jocoso, alivió la tensión de casi todos, que buscaban una buena razón por la cual el lobo al que todos tenían terror, al menos al principio, había podido hacer tan buenas migas con una simple muchacha la que no conocía de nada. Ella no esperó a que hubiese más comentarios. Con un cabeceo de despedida hacia la salvaje desconocida, se alejó lentamente. Fantasma la miró, pero ella le hizo una seña para que se quedase ahí, y él pareció entenderla, porque no la siguió, aunque continuó con sus ojos rojos clavados en ella.

Mientras se alejaba, Jeremiah le observaba atentamente, mientras los hombres comentaban lo que acababan de ver.

—¿Has visto cómo se ha abalanzado a ella? Le ha faltado lamerle la cara. Nunca había visto a ese monstruo comportarse con nadie así que no fuese su dueño.

—Olerá a él. Ya os lo he dicho —murmuró el hombre que había hablado antes.

—A mí me sorprende más la conducta de ella que la del lobo. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? Ni siquiera ha pestañeado. Al revés, ha sonreído, —el tercer hombre que había hablado soltó un jadeo, impresionado— la condenada ha sonreído. Se me tira a mí un monstruo de ese tamaño y me faltan reinos para correr.

Jeremiah asintió en silencio. Él se estaba planteando exactamente lo mismo. Ambos (lobo y muchacha) habían reaccionado con una chispa de entendimiento, incluso alegría, al ponerse uno junto a otro. Fantasma había ido directo a ella para olisquearle y mirarle y ella, a los dos segundos de tener al lobo encima, lo había mirado con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Diría, incluso, que lo que había presenciado había sido la mirada cómplice de dos viejos conocidos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comentario del autor: ¡Hola! Este texto en verdad eran dos capítulos, pero como ambos me habían salido cortitos... al final he decidido juntarlos. ¡Un saludo!


	8. El Baile

**Capítulo 8: El Baile**

Jon suspiró, inmerso una vez más en los papeles que se apoderaban de su escritorio. Seguía escribiendo cartas, incansablemente, a todos los dirigentes de las grandes casas, explicándoles lo que los nuevos informes traían: noticias aciagas, noticias de la aproximación del peligro… noticias de invierno.

No se atrevía ya a mandar a demasiados exploradores más allá del Muro: pocos volvían. Incluso a los salvajes, que conocían el territorio como la palma de su mano, tenía que darlos a veces por desaparecidos. Desaparecidos que, si volvían, sería convertidos en cadáveres, dispuestos a acabar con ellos…

La buena noticia era que los dirigentes respondían: mandaban soldados, hombres cualificados, para rellenar los castillos que durante tanto tiempo habían estado deshabitados. La Guardia de la Noche nunca había sido tan poderosa, ni tan influente. El apoyo de Stannis Baratheon fue algo determinante para llamar la atención de los demás en los Siete Reinos, pero no había sido suficiente. Sin embargo, después del… incidente, Jon hizo algo que antes no se hubiese atrevido a hacer. Mandó a sus hombres más Allá del Muro a buscarlos y los encontraron, vaya si lo hicieron: espectros. Los capturaron "vivos" (todo lo vivos que podían estar unos hombres muertos) y los llevaron de vuelta. Jon recordó, sin un asomo de pena, los hombres que habían caído para conseguirlos. Luego, metidos en unas resistentes jaulas de metal, los mandó a través de los Siete Reinos, uno a cada dirigente de una Gran Casa o a cualquiera que tuviese un ejército de soldados. Dejó meridianamente claro que quería que en el viaje fueran extremadamente visibles, para que todo aquel que tuviese la suerte (o desgracia) de toparse con ellos, los vieran.

Pero lo determinante fue lo que, a pesar de las renuencias de sus mensajeros, mandó que hiciesen delante del dirigente al que habían sido enviados: liberarlos. Tenían la orden de esperar a matarlos hasta que hubiese un verdadero peligro y su estrategia, aunque sumamente arriesgada, tuvo éxito: los dirigentes vieron con horror cómo aquel engendro seguía avanzando a pesar de atravesarle con la espada o clavarle una lanza, como un solo monstruo de ésos amenazaba la supervivencia de todos. Sus hombres hablaron, después, de un ejército, en el que estos terroríficos engendros eran sólo los peones de unos monstruos aún mayores, a los que les costaba morir mucho más. Se necesitaba contener ese horror y el único sitio capacitado para ello era el Muro. Si no, los Siete Reinos se quebrarían bajo el dominio de los Otros como un palito se quiebra ante la mano de un gigante.

Después de eso, comenzó a extenderse el rumor del imbatible Lord Comandante. De un hombre que había doblegado a los salvajes, haciendo inclinarse a un rey. De un hombre que tuvo en la palma de su mano al inquebrantable Stannis Baratheon, y a su sacerdotisa Roja (Jon no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al recordarla). Un hombre que podía dominar a los muertos vivientes, exhibirlos como si fueran monstruos de feria, amenazar a reyes y nobles y salir victorioso. Un hombre inmortal, al que no se podía matar.

Jon suspiró, cerrando los ojos y presionándose las sienes mientras sentía el dolor de cabeza ascender. Bien sabía él lo poco ciertos que eran aquellos rumores. Mance nunca se había inclinado ante él, y el pueblo libre nunca fue doblegado: sí, ganaron la guerra, pero un espíritu tan fiero como el que tenían ellos nunca se doblegó. Además, Stannis era el que le había tenido comiendo de su mano, y no al revés. En cuanto a lo de que no le podían matar… se llevó la mano, casi sin darse cuenta, a su abdomen, tocando suavemente las múltiples cicatrices. Recordó el suave toque de Jeyne en su piel, y sus grandes ojos azules abiertos con una mezcla de horror y confusión. ¿Qué pensaría ella si supiese la verdad? Sus ojos, por un momento, perdieron la frialdad que les caracterizaba y hubo una chispa de calor, pero allí no había nadie para verlo.

Volvió a centrarse en los informes: La fabricación de puntas de vidriodragón era rápida, pero no suficiente. Nunca iba a ser suficiente… el ejército de muertos llegaría al Muro de un momento a otro, y cualquier preparación sería poca. Jon sabía que la balanza no estaba inclinada a su favor, nunca lo estaría, y necesitaba un milagro que no veía cómo podía suceder. Sin embargo, el aumento de armas fabricadas con vidriodragón ayudaba: era lo único que podía matar a Los Otros. Sam lo había descubierto cuando, casi accidentalmente, acabó con la vida de uno gracias a una vieja punta de este material.

Su mente volvió a divagar, y pensó en qué estaría haciendo Sam. Le echaba de menos: su apoyo incondicional, su mano derecha, su observador y fiel Sam. Con él a su lado, siempre podía contar con una mano amiga cuando más lo necesitaba. Ése había sido su mayor error y su perdición: alejar a sus amigos, acercar a sus enemigos. Había estado tan concentrado en lo que era mejor para el Reino, para el Muro, para sus hombres, que no se había dado cuenta que estaba haciendo peligrar a una de las cosas más necesarias allí: él mismo.

Ahora lo sabía: la humanidad de las personas modificaba sus conductas, sus rasgos, los hacía menos caballeros y más ruines. La mezquindad se apoderaba de ellos si sentimientos como la envidia o la antipatía cruzaba por sus mentes. No, era mejor desprenderse de vulnerabilidad que los rasgos humanos conferían.

Y sin embargo… volvió a pensar en Sam, y una ola de calidez lo invadió. Ahora, no podía confiar en nadie más… una imagen cruzó su mente rauda, una luminosa, de una chica de intensos ojos azules y sonrisa maravillosa. Se la imaginó, por un momento, con esas ondas espesas que enmarcaban su rostro del color del vino claro, ese castaño rojizo que era tan característico en ella, y se le cortó la respiración. Sí, en ella también podía confiar: desde que había llegado, había menos oscuridad en sus pensamientos, más calidez en su pecho, y dormía mejor por las noches. No bien del todo, nunca podía dormir bien del todo, pero sí había momentos en los que se olvidaba de pensar, y se sumía en un sueño frágil pero reparador.

Sintió la necesidad de complacerla, sólo para devolverle una mínima parte del favor que, sin ella saberlo, le estaba haciendo. Como cuando la condujo al Muro. Jon se quedó por un momento extasiado, recordando cada detalle de su pequeña salida. La maravillada cara de ella, el vaho saliendo húmedo de sus rojos labios entreabiertos, el cálido contacto con su cintura al cogerla.

Se dio cuenta de que, desde… el incidente, no había vuelto a tocar a nadie, ni a mantener una charla distendida, ni a sonreír sinceramente, hasta que ella había llegado. La recordó en Invernalia, tan señorita, tan recta y pulcra y limpia. La recordó con ojos soñadores cuando la septa hablaba de caballeros de armadura reluciente, y recordó su risa sincera cuando jugaba con el cachorrito al que había llamado Dama. La recordó regañándole por, en pequeñas reuniones sociales que tenían, no sacar a bailar a las chicas: ellas querían hacerlo, pero tenían que ser los hombres las que las sacasen, y al negarse él a bailar negaba la oportunidad a una pobre chica.

En ése momento resonaron los dos característicos golpes en su puerta. De inmediato, Jeyne abrió la puerta; nunca esperaba a que él contestase. Era tarde, y llevaba una bandeja con una cazuela humeante. Él le sonrió, sumido en sus recuerdos, cuando ella entró.

—Te he traído… —se interrumpió al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, y en su cara se pintó la duda y la sorpresa. Se quedó parada, en medio de la habitación, aún con la bandeja de la infusión, mirándole fijamente, atrapada en su sonrisa y en sus ojos cálidos.

Él se levantó y avanzó hacia ella, cogiéndole la bandeja y depositándola con suavidad en la mesa. A continuación, fue hacia ella, hizo una leve reverencia y le tendió una mano.

—¿Baila, mylady? —Ella abrió sus azules ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, mirando la mano de él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—No hay música.

—No importa.

Ella titubeó pero, al final, levantó la mirada para posarla en la suya, y sonrió imperceptiblemente, aceptando la mano de Jon y uniéndola a la suya. Él avanzó y la cogió de la cintura, aún manteniendo la vista perdida en sus ojos y comenzó a conducirla en un baile lento sin melodía, a través de la habitación. Ella se dejó llevar grácilmente, manteniendo el contacto visual, con las mejillas arreboladas e inmersa en el baile, disfrutándolo. Él, aprovechando su cercanía, inspiró su aroma, que se mezclaba con el del jabón y el tomillo. Hubiese cerrado los ojos, si no estuviera tan irremisiblemente perdido en los de ella.

Jon no supo cuánto estuvieron bailando, pero en algún momento pararon, jadeando ligeramente, aún con las manos unidas y aun mirándose a los ojos unos segundos.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, apretando imperceptiblemente su mano, sonriéndole cálidamente.

El carraspeó y se apartó, deshaciendo el contacto. Se volvió hacia su escritorio y miró la cazuela del té: Ya no humeaba. Lo tocó con la mano y comprobó que estaba frío.

—Lo calentaré de nuevo —dijo Jeyne a sus espaldas, adelantándose y cogiendo la bandeja. Él asintió pero, antes de que ella saliera, titubeó.

—¿Jeyne? —Ella se volvió— ¿Podrías traer esta vez dos tazas? Me gustaría compartir el té.

Ella sonrió luminosamente y asintió. Cuando cerró la puerta, él suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla. Sí, había alguien en ése castillo en el que podía confiar incondicionalmente. Una luz que alumbraba una pequeña superficie de su enorme oscuridad.


	9. Nuevos amigos y una confesión

**Capítulo 9: Nuevos amigos y una confesión**

Una ráfaga de aire congelado golpeó la cara de Jeyne, haciendo que ésta se detuviera un momento para subirse un poco la improvisada bufanda (un pedazo de tela que había pedido prestado) antes de continuar su camino. El viento se estrellaba contra el Muro furiosamente, pero aun así corrientes de viento helado lo salvaban, trepando por la superficie escarchada para luego bajar con fuerza hacia ellos.

Se encaminó, con paso decidido, hacia la zona de tiro con arco, mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Después de entrar en el cuarto de Jon y verlo con los ojos brillantes, no supo cómo reaccionar cuando él se levantó y le ofreció bailar. No era el Lord Comandante de los ojos congelados, ni el joven tímido y retraído de su infancia, sino alguien diferente, pero a la vez conocido. Alguien con quien podría bailar toda la noche sin siquiera darse cuenta.

La infusión que habían compartido había sido terriblemente reconfortante; no por la infusión en sí, sino por la compañía. Habían hablado de Invernalia, de sus hermanos, de su familia. Ella le había contado, con los ojos empañados, cómo los Lannister habían prometido que su padre podría vestir el negro y ser exiliado, callándose con cierto remordimiento el momento de su traición; no estaba preparada para contárselo. También habían reído recordando a Rickon y a Bran y las travesuras que habían pertrechado.

Sin embargo, en la conversación había un tinte amargo. No podían hablar de la bravura de Arya sin recordar que, o estaba casada con el bastardo de Bolton o estaba desaparecida desde la ejecución de su padre, ni rememorar a Bran y a Rickon sin que la imagen fugaz de sus cuerpos quemados pasase por su cabeza. No podían reír recordando a Robb sin imaginarse la horrenda imagen de su cuerpo unida a la cabeza de Viento Gris. No podían recordar a la septa Mordane, ni a Jeyne Poole, ni a ser Rodrick, ni los anchos muros del sitio donde crecieron, de su hogar, sin un tinte amargo en sus palabras y pensamientos.

Y, sin embargo, había sido reconfortante. Jeyne se había despedido de él, tarde, utilizando de nuevo la puerta accesoria. Aquella que nunca iba a ser usada.

Al llegar a la zona de tiro con arco salió de su ensimismamiento. Miró a su alrededor, buscando la enjuta figura de la salvaje, lamentando no conocer siquiera su nombre. Afortunadamente la vio, tensando el arco y lanzando una flecha, dando con una precisión inmejorable en el centro de la diana. Avanzó hacia ella con decisión. La muchacha, mucho antes de que Jeyne estuviese siquiera cerca, pareció darse cuenta y se volvió, localizándola con la mirada y esperando a que se aproximase a ella.

—No me dijiste tu nombre —dijo Jeyne cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de ella. La salvaje sonrió.

—No pediste. Me llamo Lan.

—Yo soy Jeyne.

—Yo te saludo, Jeyne, la que habla con animales.

—Yo no… no hablo con ellos —ella torció el gesto, mirándola con ésos enormes ojos oscuros.

Jeyne intentó explicarse, pero al final optó por encogerse de hombros. No importaba lo que nadie pensase con tal de que no relacionasen a Fantasma con ella. Hubo un silencio, en el que Lan seguía mirando fijamente a Jeyne. Al final hizo un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Sé lo que tú has venido, Jeyne. Cógelo y practica —le tendió, solícita, el arco y el carcaj, y esperó a que ella lo cogiese para ir a sentarse a una roca cercana— yo miro a ti.

Jeyne le dedicó una luminosa sonrisa y asintió, poniéndose el carcaj cruzando su espalda e ignorando las miradas hostiles de algunos cuervos. Cogió una flecha y tensó el arco. Esta vez le resultó más fácil tensarlo y apuntar, con un ojo guiñado y la lengua, sin darse cuenta, presionando el labio superior. Se permitió unos segundos más para afinar su puntería y soltó. La flecha cayó en el suelo, a sus pies, y Jeyne sintió la necesidad de soltar una palabrota al oír la ronca risa de Lan detrás de ella. Volvió a coger la flecha y volvió a ponerla en el arco, poniendo más atención en que el movimiento de soltar la flecha y destensar el arco estuviese más coordinado. Esta vez la flecha voló, con poca potencia, para caer unos metros más allá. Jeyne sonrió orgullosa, cogiendo otra flecha del carcaj.

Pasó un buen rato fijando el movimiento de soltar y destensar, hasta que ya ninguna flecha cayó a sus pies. Cuando decidió que era el momento de comenzar a desarrollar su potencia, Lan se situó al lado de ella, tendiendo su mano para que le devolviera el arma.

—Tú practicado mucho hoy. Dominado un problema. Mañana vuelve para el siguiente. Yo también entreno ahora.

—¿De qué clan eres? —preguntó Jeyne, devolviéndole el arco. Lan enarcó una ceja—. Quiero decir, eres del Pueblo Libre, tenéis clanes, ¿no? Lo… lo he oído por ahí. Y no hablas bien nuestro idioma.

—Eres potente observadora —el tono sarcástico de Lan la hizo enrojecer levemente—. Yo soy hermana juramentada de la Guardia de la Noche. Ese mi clan ahora. ¿Y tú, Jeyne, amiga de animales? ¿De qué clan eres? No hablas como criada.

Jeyne le miró a los ojos, con seriedad.

—Ahora soy criada. Eso es lo único que soy. —Lan rió con su voz gutural, antes de alzar la mano y darle un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

—Bien, Jeyne criada, lo único que eres… —ella hizo una pausa y la miró intensamente, como midiéndola—. Quizás deberías unirte a clan mío.

Jeyne tardó unos segundos en entenderla, y su rostro se sonrojó estúpidamente.

—Yo… ojalá, Lan, pero yo no sé luchar. Ya me has visto con el arco. No sé luchar, ni tengo valor para salir Más Allá del Muro. No sirvo para eso.

—Arco se practica, lanzar no se nace enseñado, espadas es entrenar. Sé algo tu historia, sí valor. Valor necesario para venir sola y viajar sola, valor necesario para enfrentarse a todos —Lan señaló a su alrededor—. Valor necesario para servir a Lord Comandante —ella rió— Lord Comandante asusta hasta a Tormund Matagigantes.

—Ése es el valor del perro —murmuró Jeyne contrariada— que no tiene más opción que bajar la cabeza y seguir adelante rezando porque no le caiga ningún palo.

—Ése es valor, como cualquier otro —dijo Lan. En su rostro ya no había ningún asomo de jocosidad—. Tú piensa. Otros se acercan, y si perro sabe disparar, perro puede matar como cualquier otro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día había pasado rápidamente para Jeyne. Después de hablar con Lan pasó la tarde en las cocinas, ayudando a preparar la cena para los hermanos, a pesar de la inicial renuencia de los otros a que les ayudara: no querían contrariar al Lord Comandante. Sin embargo Jeyne, sin decir palabra, se sentó al lado de un hombre de mediana edad que pelaba tubérculos y, cogiendo un cuchillo, se unió a la labor. Él no se lo impidió.

Tras las iniciales semanas en las que sólo buscaba estar a solas consigo misma, se había descubierto buscando compañía, intentando ser útil y contribuir. Encontrar un hueco y ser aceptada.

Miró a su compañero de faena: era un hombre de unos veinticinco años, de complexión delgada, que se encorvaba frente a la cuba de los tubérculos. Su nariz aguileña destacaba en una cara alargada de tez más bien oscura. Él la miró, al sentir el escrutinio, y ella bajó la vista rápidamente a su tarea.

—¿Jeyne, no? —ella asintió, aún con la vista fija en el tubérculo. Como él seguía mirándola, levantó la cabeza y le miró con tranquilidad a sus ojos castaños.

—No sé tu nombre.

—Me llamo Kröen –él dudó durante un momento, antes de alargar su mano para estrecharla con la de ella y esbozar una sonrisa—. Gusto en conocerte.

—¿Kröen? Nunca había escuchado ése nombre —se sorprendió Jeyne— ¿Eres del pueblo libre?

Él negó con la cabeza, reanudando su tarea a la vez que hablaba. Jeyne se apresuró a hacer lo mismo.

—Soy de Occidente, de las Ciudades Libres. Provengo de Lorath, una pequeña isla. Quizás no la conozcas, pero seguro que conoces Braavos; Lorath y Braavos son vecinos, sólo que a ellos no les gusta pasar desapercibidos. Son arrogantes, ésos bravoosi.

—¿Cómo acabaste aquí? —preguntó Jeyne. Kröen se encogió de hombros.

—Oyes rumores. Se necesita ayuda al Norte en el Muro. Hay un horrible ejército de engendros. Lorath también recibió el regalito que _vuestro_ —hizo énfasis en vuestro— Lord Comandante mandó, solo que nuestro dirigente es estúpido. Mal elegido, ese hombre. Mató a los cuervos y los mandó de vuelta, junto con el cuerpo sin quemar del espectro. Yo fui uno de los que retornó los cuerpos, pero nunca volví. Hace falta ayuda, aquí, hace falta contenerlos. Dejé esposa y dos hijos en Lorath. No quiero que lleguen, pero no me gusta luchar. Pensé que podría ayudar sirviendo —dijo simplemente. Ella asintió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

—También llegó un espectro a donde yo estaba. Pensé que iba a cogerme, ése engendro. Y cuando me enteré que había sido Jon quien… —se interrumpió, maldiciendo su lengua. ¿Tan pronto metía la pata? Kröen alzó la vista mirándola largamente.

—¿Lo llamas por su nombre? ¿Son los rumores ciertos? —ella contuvo la respiración. ¿Rumores? ¿Quizás alguien sabía que ya se conocían? ¿Quizás alguien sabía quién era ella?

—Sí, los rumores. Tú lo sabes, no se callan porque tú estés delante. Los que dicen que… —Kröen titubeó un poco, incómodo— que el Lord Comandante te puso ahí para… para satisfacerse.

Jeyne hizo un aspaviento, sin poderlo remediar, aliviada. No había rumores de que se conocieran. Sólo los de siempre, fastidiosos, que cada vez le importaban menos y resbalaban más.

—Oh, no, no, claro que no es cierto. Es simplemente que a veces me cuesta… mostrar pleitesía. Es una falta de respeto —Jeyne bajó la cabeza, fingiendo sentirse avergonzada. Él le sonrió, dándole ánimos.

—Te acostumbrarás. A mí también me costó al principio.

Cuando acabaron de cortar los tubérculos, Jeyne sabía casi toda la historia de Kröen. Era un hombre afable y con una pizca de humor sencillo. Ella sintió una punzada de remordimiento al contarle su vida como camarera en una posada, e intentó ser escueta y no inventar detalles innecesarios, además de añadir algunos verdaderos sin demasiados pormenores. Le contó que su familia había muerto y su posada había sido saqueada, pero qué iba a hacer ella contra grandes señores. Cogió lo poco de valor que quedaba y se encaminó al Muro, a buscar trabajo. Él aceptó su historia sin ningún tipo de desconfianza.

Mary Ann pasó un par de veces a su lado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Jeyne pensó que le diría algo, pero se equivocó: se limitó a rezongar sin llegar a dirigirse a nadie en particular. Y ése día, cenó acompañada por Peter, el muchacho que le había enseñado el castillo, y por Kröen, que hizo reír al niño con anécdotas de su lejana tierra.

Cuando llegó la noche, ella observó la rendija que separaba su cuarto del de Jon, deseando que se colase luz por ella. Efectivamente, él estaba despierto. Jeyne tenía sueño, pero también tenía ganas de volver a estar con él. Esperó hasta que fue prudente y, por fin, fue a la cocina a preparar una infusión. Puso dos tazas en la bandeja.

Cuando llamó y abrió la puerta, Jon alzó la vista, y su semblante ceñudo se relajó al instante al verla. Esbozó un inicio de sonrisa cuando se fijó en el contenido de la bandeja, y la invitó a cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio. Ella se dejó caer grácilmente en la silla, para mirar con curiosidad los papeles de su mesa.

—¿Qué hacías? —Él le miró con algo de sorpresa y una sonrisa condescendiente.

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber? Son cosas de…

—¿Cosas de qué, Jon? —dijo ella, con un tinte molesto en su voz. Él titubeó, y ella suspiró— me gustaría saberlo, sí, pero no estás obligado a contármelo si no quieres. Pero oigo rumores y, dada la situación en la que estoy, creo que tengo el mismo derecho que cualquier hombre o mujer que vive aquí a saber la situación a la que nos enfrentamos. —Jon se la quedó mirando largamente, sin asomo de sonrisa. A Jeyne le pareció ver en su mirada una mezcla de aceptación y, ¿orgullo? Al final, él habló.

—Tienes razón. Ahora mismo leía una carta donde me cuentan cómo va la extracción de vidriodragón. —Ella le miró, curiosa, y él se explicó—. El vidriodragón es lo único que consigue matar a Los Otros. Conseguimos encontrar una mina de material en Fuerte de la Noche, nuestro más antiguo castillo; creemos que la antigua Guardia lo construyó allí precisamente por ésa mina. Ellos sabían que los Otros existían, y sabían cómo podían acabar con ellos, pero el conocimiento se fue perdiendo a lo largo de los años. Las noticias que me llegan… no son buenas. La mina se está acabando, y lamentablemente no tenemos más reservas. Necesitamos más vidriodragón, mucho más, necesitamos más del que nunca podremos conseguir. Pero si paramos nuestra producción… ni siquiera tenemos un asomo de posibilidades de enfrentarnos a ellos.

—Va a ser difícil, ¿verdad? —dijo ella en un susurro, mirándole fijamente. Él asintió, clavando en ella sus ojos grises.

—Muy difícil. Aunque seamos muchos… siempre necesitamos más.

—Yo… —ella titubeó, pero en el último momento decidió cambiar su frase— me estoy entrenando, con el arco. Lan…

—¿Quién es Lan? —Preguntó Jon abruptamente.

—Una mujer del pueblo libre. Es Hermana de la Guardia. —Jon sacudió la cabeza, apenado.

—No puedo conocerlos a todos. Ojalá pudiera. Ten cuidado, Jeyne.

—Jon… Lord Comandante —rectificó. Él no pareció acusar el cambio. Ella soltó el aire, dispuesta a decírselo— quiero que me ayudes. Quiero que me enseñes a utilizar la espada.

Él la miró durante unos segundos, perplejo, para luego mover la cabeza negativamente.

—Jeyne, no puedo enseñarte. Hace falta fuerza para manejar una espada.

—Te he visto hacerlo. No utilizas la fuerza, como los demás… tú usas… ¿el equilibrio? No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero sé que tú podrías enseñarme. —Él se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, para negar de nuevo con la cabeza.

—Yo estoy entrenado, Jeyne. Tengo más fuerza que tú para sostener la espada, y…

—No seas hipócrita —la interrupción pilló casi tan de sorpresa a Jeyne como a Jon, pero ella siguió, el torrente de palabras saliendo sólo por su garganta— ¿Crees que no sé lo de Arya? Le hiciste una espada, confiabas en ella, querías enseñarle. La ví escondiéndola, pero no le dije nada a padre. No os delaté, pero lo vi. Dime, Arya, ¿qué fuerza tenía? ¿Más que yo? Hipócrita —Jeyne prácticamente escupió la última palabra, sintiendo una furia casi ciega. Estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo, y él le negaba esa posibilidad... Jon titubeó ante el arrebato de la chica pero, al cabo de unos segundos, su rostro se volvió piedra y su mirada, hielo. Volvió a negar.

—No lo haré, Jeyne. No tengo tiempo, ni recursos. No puedo favorecerte sobre los demás. No puedo entrenarte. Tengo quehaceres más importantes a los que debo dedicar el tiempo.

—¡Un perro también puede ser importante, también puede marcar la diferencia! —Exclamó ella, sintiendo cómo los ojos comenzaban a empañársele— Un perro también puede entrenar…

—¿Un perro? ¿Pero de qué me estás hablando, muchacha? Creo —él se puso en pie, caminando hacia la puerta accesoria y abriéndola— que es hora de que te marches. Hablaremos otro día, Jeyne.

Ella no se movió de la silla. Notó sus puños crispados y los miró. Tenía las manos blancas de la presión, y las uñas se hincaban en su carne. Aflojó un poco la presión y se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Se obligó a respirar, y abrió las manos, apoyándolas en sus rodillas temblorosas.

—Me violaron, Jon. Él… me abrió las piernas y me forzó. Y yo no pude hacer nada…

Él se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con horror, su boca tenía un rictus tenso, y ella vio cómo, esta vez, era él el que cerraba los puños. Su semblante era sobrecogedor.

—Quién —dijo él en un susurro ronco, respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos, llenos de cólera, le miraban penetrantemente— sólo dime quién. Le atravesaré el corazón.

Ella le miró, con una expresión amarga, y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Ya lo hice yo. A mi marido. Con su propia daga.


	10. EL entrenamiento

**Capítulo 11: El entrenamiento**

—Quién —dijo él en un susurro ronco, respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos, llenos de cólera, le miraban penetrantemente—. Sólo dime quién. Le atravesaré el corazón.

Ella le miró, con una expresión amarga, y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Ya lo hice yo. A mi marido. Con su propia daga.

Él se la quedó mirando, sin decir palabra. Tras unos instantes que a ella se le hicieron eternos, Jon cerró la puerta accesoria son suavidad y se puso frente a ella, apoyándose en el escritorio.

—¿Quién era H.H? ¿Quién era el dueño de la daga?

—Harrold Hardyng. Heredero del Valle de Arryn y Nido de Águilas —susurró ella, sintiendo que sus fantasmas se cernían sobre ella. Sin embargo, Jon la miraba, esperando que continuara, y ella ya no pudo negarse.

—Cuando hui de la corte, tras la muerte de Joffrey, fue Petyr Baelish quien lo orquestó. Consiguió que Ser Dontos me sacara de Desembarco y me llevó a Nido de Águilas. Allí me oscureció el pelo —se tocó sus ondas castaño oscuras— y me presentó ante todos como Alayne Piedra, hija suya. Él… siempre decía que yo era como mi madre. Primero eran sólo besos, cortos, en la boca, pero al final siempre quería más…

—¿Te… —la voz de Jon se quebró por la furia— te…?

—No me violó, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Él era más sutil. Tampoco llegó a nada demasiado… drástico —la mueca de Jeyne reflejó el asco que sentía— le interesaba virgen para el matrimonio. Consiguió desembarazarse de Lysa, ahora sé que no fue para protegerme, lo iba a hacer desde el principio. Su hijo quedó como heredero del Valle, pero era demasiado débil, muy enfermizo. Todos sabíamos que no duraría. Y Petyr consiguió prometerme a Harrold Hardyng, al que llamaban el Heredero, o El Halcón. Era el siguiente en la línea sucesoria. Petyr me contó sus planes: quería revelar mi verdadera identidad en mi propia boda, aclarándome el cabello y haciéndome lucir una capa con el emblema Stark. Decía que todos quedarían cautivados ante su Joven Halcón casándose con Sansa Stark, la heredera legítima de Invernalia, y que conquistarían el norte para mí. Sin embargo, Harrold lo estropeó todo con su lujuria.

Ella miró a Jon, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima; sentía que estaba seca.

—Llegó un día por la noche a mis aposentos, borracho, con un cura a su servicio. Dijo que era suya por derecho propio, y que quería casarse conmigo en ése mismo momento. Me obligó, poniendo sobre mi cuello esa misma daga que tú cogiste, a repetir los votos matrimoniales. Luego despachó al cura y me violó hasta que no pudo más —la voz de Jeyne tembló ligeramente—. Yo era Alayne. Era una bastarda con sólo _eso_ que ofrecer. Al principio lo hizo a la fuerza, sujetándome, obligándome a abrir las piernas. Luego cogió la daga, la dichosa daga, y me la puso en el cuello para obligarme a hacer… otras cosas. Cuando acabó se quedó dormido a mi lado, aún borracho. La daga resbaló de su mano y calló al suelo con un tintineo. Yo la cogí y se la clavé en el pecho. Varias veces —Jeyne se estremeció—. También en la cara. Cuando acabé, su bonito rostro quedó irreconocible. Después limpié la daga en sus ropas, me hice con una capa de viaje, unas provisiones y un caballo; sabía que, una vez tomado _eso_ de mí, Petyr no se conformaría con sólo besos. El resto es historia que ya conoces.

Jon se quedó sin palabras. Sólo miraba a Jeyne, desolado. Ella tenía la mirada dirigida a su pecho, pero era como si la atravesase y estuviese mirando un lejano punto; parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No sabes… no sabes lo que es, Jon, vivir siempre con miedo. Vivir con la certeza de que no puedes defenderte, de que estás a merced del monstruo que tenga más poder. Primero fue Joffrey: no pude impedirle darme palizas cada vez que Robb ganaba una batalla, ni pude impedir sus amenazas. No pude impedir que me desnudase delante de toda su Guardia. No pude impedir que Sandor Clegane me obligase a cantarle una canción y me besara mientras me sujetaba. No pude evitar que me casaran con Tyrion Lannister, ni pude evitar el pánico que tenía cada vez que sentía que él entraba en la habitación, cada noche. No pude defenderme del acoso de Petyr ni de los celos de tía Lysa. ¿Cómo iba a poder defenderme de Harrold? No pude; nunca pude.

—Tyrion... me pareció un buen hombre cuando lo conocí —murmuró Jon, desolado. Ella lo miró, y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que lo era. Fue él quien me cubrió con una capa cuando Joffrey me obligó a desnudarme. Nunca me forzó a consumar el matrimonio, a pesar de que tenía… —recordó a Tyrion, frente a ella, con su miembro hinchado, oscilando como un péndulo— ganas. Pero nunca pude sentirme segura con él. Es un Lannister, al fin y al cabo.

Hubo un denso silencio, en el que Jeyne se quedó mirando al infinito, y Jon a ella. Observó su rostro y de repente vio claramente cuál era la diferencia que tanto había acusado: No era el cambio en sus rasgos, no eran sus afilados pómulos y ni su delicada mandíbula, ni su pelo oscuro y corto. Era lo que expresaban sus ojos, su rostro entero: una determinación de una mujer que había florecido en la adversidad, y que había salido victoriosa. Una mujer que, a pesar de haber sido tratada como un muñeco, no estaba rota, sino que era más fuerte que nunca. Sintió como una oleada de admiración crecía en su pecho, y miró a Jeyne bajo una nueva luz.

—Mañana por la mañana, antes de que despunte el alba, en el patio de armas accesorio. A esas horas no hay nadie allí. —Jeyne le miró y le sonrió débilmente. Se puso de pie y, cogiéndole la mano, le miró a los ojos.

—Gracias, Jon. —Él negó con la cabeza y, apretando su mano, la acercó a él y la envolvió en un largo y reconfortante abrazo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon escogió la espada más pequeña que vio. Recordó a _Aguja_ , la espada de Arya, y se preguntó si ella estaría viva, y si le habría sido útil. Cuando se la regaló, jamás se imaginó tiempos tan aciagos para los Stark.

Por fin, encontró en la armería la espada que buscaba: era relativamente pequeña, no tan fina y delgada como la de Arya. Era más ancha, pesaba más, y estaba algo gastada por el paso de los años, pero era corta y todo lo manejable que podía esperar. Seviría, de momento.

Cuando fue al patio de armas accesorio, Jeyne ya estaba allí esperándolo. Sus ondas castañas bailaban al son que el viento imponía y, a pesar del frío, se mantenía erguida esperándolo. Cuando le vio aparecer, un amago de sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Jon pensó que tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto.

Él le enseñó la espada, y se la tendió para que la cogiese. Ella la aceptó, sopesándola y sonriendo al ver que su peso era aceptable. Con su mano libre, acarició suavemente el filo, desde la empuñadura hasta la punta. Cuando terminó la inspección, alzó la vista y le miró, expectante.

—Te daré la misma lección que le di a Arya —Jon señaló la punta de la espada— tienes que clavarla por el extremo puntiagudo.

—Muy gracioso, Lord Comandante —dijo ella mirándole con fastidio. Él se echó a reír.

—¿Sabes lo siguiente que le dije? Que no… se entere… Sansa —ella lo miró con la boca abierta, sin saber si indignarse o sorprenderse, y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en la cara del muchacho. Ella bufó.

—Pues se enteró, listo.

—Creo que la lista era ella —dijo Jon, y ambos se echaron a reír.

La siguiente hora fue más teórica que práctica. Jon enseñó a Jeyne cómo coger la espada, cómo conseguir el equilibrio y el ángulo en el que debía colocarla para que el peso del brazo contrarrestase el peso de la espada. Después, le habló de cómo enfrentarse a su oponente.

—Siempre tienes que conocerlo, aunque sea mínimamente. En cuanto lo veas, tienes que intentar buscar su debilidad. A veces es que tan sólo luchan con la derecha, cargándola y dejando la izquierda desprotegida. Ésos son fáciles de desequilibrar y sabes dar un buen golpe en el momento adecuado. Otras veces es su precipitación: las prisas son malas aliadas de un luchador. Los sentimientos fuertes también pueden desestabilizar a un hombre: la rabia, el enfado, el orgullo. Nunca subestimes el poder de saber que un hombre es orgulloso: eso puede ser, y será, lo que incline la balanza a tu favor.

El tiempo pasó volando. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el castillo empezaba a despertar, y ellos no querían ser vistos ahí. Acordaron verse tres veces por semana, en ése mismo lugar, y no hablar fuera del patio nunca de esto. Sin embargo, al igual que el no utilizar la puerta accesoria que comunicaba sus habitaciones, incumplieron el pacto.

Todas las noches, Jeyne llevaba dos tazas de infusión humeante, que compartían, antes de irse a dormir. Era el momento preferido de ella: con él podía ser ella misma, no tenía ni quería fingir, no necesitaba guardar las apariencias. Con él no era una criada, ni una dama, ni ninguna de las cosas que durante toda su vida había estado obligada a ser. Con él era simplemente ella.

Entre el entrenamiento con Jon, el tiro con el arco de Lan, la nueva ayuda que prestaba a las cocinas y el rato que pasaba por las noches junto a su medio hermano, Jeyne ya no tenía tiempo para mucho más. Los días pasaban rápidos en el Muro, y ella sentía que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era feliz. Sin embargo, nada dura eternamente, y Jeyne estaba a punto de descubrirlo.


	11. El Ala Oeste

**Capítulo 11: El Ala Oeste**

Era tarde. Jeyne iba sumida en sus pensamientos, recorriendo los pasillos del castillo casi inconscientemente; ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había hecho ése recorrido hasta la cocina. Todas las noches, sin excepción, tomaba la infusión con Jon, aunque intentaban no alargarla demasiado; él tenía demasiados quehaceres, y ella no quería intervenir en su labor.

Con un sobresalto paró abruptamente cuando se encontró con un muro donde debería haber continuado el pasillo. Miró a su alrededor y ahogó un gemido: no reconocía nada de lo que había alrededor. No estaba el pasadizo que debería haber a su izquierda, ni la enorme mancha de humedad que siempre veía a su derecha. Dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, mirando a ambos lados con la esperanza de reconocer algo, pero fue inútil.

Intentó razonar y volver evocando el camino que solía hacer. Ahora derecha, derecha otra vez, izquierda, recto… nada. Había pasillos que creía reconocer, pero cuando los recorría descubría que tan sólo era la similitud de la construcción lo que la confundía.

—¿Hola? —su voz resonó en los pasillos desiertos, pero nadie acudió a ayudarla. Con un suspiro, intentó mantener la calma. Era un castillo, y tarde o temprano reconocería algo que le llevaría de vuelta a un sitio en el que sí supiese orientarse. De nada servía entrar en pánico.

Estuvo como una hora andando por el castillo, sin hallar la salida. Tenía la ligera sensación de que había perdido la orientación y estaba andando en círculos, ya que el castillo no era tan largo como para andar recta durante una hora. Sin embargo, cuando intentaba ir recta, el pasillo se acababa, tenía que girar, luego volver a girar, luego el pasillo se curvaba ligeramente a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y perdía la noción de lo que al principio consideraba recto. Así continuó un buen rato hasta que, sin previo aviso, comenzó a oír unos pasos.

Frenó en seco y abrió la boca para gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Una sensación de inquietud le recorrió el cuerpo, dándose por primera vez cuenta de lo sola y perdida que estaba. Allí no había nadie que pudiese oírla si pidiese auxilio… Miró a ambos lados para ver si podía esconderse en algún sitio, al menos hasta poder ver a la persona que se acercaba; no había nada. Retrocedió sigilosamente mientras oía cómo los pasos, decididos, se iban acercando cada vez más a ella.

Entonces vio su escondite: era un pasillo que giraba a la izquierda. Se pegó a la pared, amparada por las sombras, y esperó con el corazón en un puño, suplicando que fuese alguien del que se fiase para pedir ayuda. Si no, quizás pudiese seguirlo sigilosamente hasta que le llevase a algún sitio que pudiese…

Su pensamiento se interrumpió, centrándose en la persona que se acercaba; ya estaba cerca. Cada vez más. A punto… cuando oyó los pasos claramente próximos, rezó para que no virase justo en su dirección, pero él pasó de largo, su negro uniforme proyectando una siniestra sombra gigantesca. Sin embargo, Jeyne suspiró con alivio y salió de su escondite.

—¡Jeremiah! —Él frenó bruscamente y se volvió, mirando a Jeyne sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí, muchacha? Estás en un ala alejada del castillo. La parte oeste está deshabitada.

—No lo sé. Iba a las cocinas por donde siempre, o eso pensaba yo, y derepente estaba aquí. Llevo un buen rato intentando encontrarme, pero esto parece un laberinto —Jeremiah sonrió indulgente, a la vez que caminaba hacia ella.

—La verdad es que esta zona, específicamente, es un laberinto. Lo construyeron los hermanos juramentados para tener una posible vía de escape ante atacantes que llegaran al Castillo Negro. Sin conocer sus pasadizos, no me extraña que te hayas perdido.

—¿Podrás acompañarme de vuelta? Me estoy quedando helada y temo que se ha hecho ya muy tarde.

—Por supuesto, Jeyne —él asintió, acercándose más. Ella sintió un leve estremecimiento al ver un brillo turbio en sus ojos que no supo identificar— pero primero, ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Ella titubeó, mirándolo. Era Jeremiah. El único, aparte de Jon, que la había defendido, y que había actuado siempre justamente con ella, a pesar de saber que desaprobaba la decisión del Lord Comandante. No tenía nada por qué desconfiar, así que asintió. Él la miró a los ojos, largamente, inquisitivamente.

—¿De qué os conocéis Jon y tú?

—¿Có… cómo? —Jeyne retrocedió sin darse cuenta, pero Jeremiah avanzó un par de pasos, quedando de nuevo a la misma distancia. Él mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella, escrutándola. —De aquí, ya lo sabes. Supiste de mí a la vez que él…

—No me mientas —susurró Jeremiah. Jeyne se estremeció: en su tono había un siseo peligroso, una cadencia en la voz que nunca antes le había percibido.

—No te miento. Yo no… ¡Ah! —exclamó cuando él la agarró del brazo, con fuerza, reteniéndola e impidiendo que volviese a retroceder. Ella intentó retorcer el brazo para desembarazarse de él, pero sólo consiguió que Jeremiah le aferrase más fuerte. Empezó a sentir pinchazos en el brazo.

—No… me… mientras —la voz de Jeremiah, distorsionada, era un siseo cargado de veneno. Jeyne se dio cuenta, con pánico, de que estaba en peligro. Él acercó su cara a la de ella, hasta que sintió su aliento en la mejilla—. Te lo repetiré otra vez, y esta vez me dirás la verdad. Más te vale decirme la verdad. ¿De qué os conocéis Jon y tú?

Jeyne respiró hondo. No podía decirle la verdad. Podrían acusarla de asesinato, podrían llevarla de vuelta al Nido de Águilas y ejecutarla. Y a Jon por acoger y ocultar a una fugitiva podrían quitarle el puesto, condenarle. Les podrían hacer tantas cosas… sólo le quedaba una opción: seguir mintiendo. Y, por desagradable que fuese, sólo se le ocurrió una opción.

—No soy ninguna sirvienta. El Lord Comandante me contrató para hacer este teatrillo y… yo… soy una —Jeyne respiró, notando cómo le costaba horrores que ésa palabra saliese de su garganta— soy una puta.

Jeremiah se mantuvo quieto unos instantes, y ella rezó para que se tragase el engaño. Cualquier cosa mejor que la verdad… Jeyne abrió los ojos horrorizada cuando la mueca de él se desdibujó en una sonrisa que casi era macabra.

—Así que una puta, ¿eh? —escupía las palabras, con desdén. Metió la mano izquierda en su capa y sacó algo reluciente, que puso frente a la cara de Jeyne, casi tocándola: una moneda —demuéstramelo, entonces.

Ella jadeó y le miró, intentando pensar con el corazón desbocado. Sin embargo, no se le ocurrió nada más. Su mente estaba en blanco. Se obligó a recuperar la calma, y le miró a los ojos, simulando una confianza que no sentía. Hizo una mueca forzada que asemejaba una sonrisa, y asintió.

—Suéltame, y te lo demostraré. —Él gruñó y soltó su brazo, arrojando la moneda al suelo, que tintineó un par de veces antes de quedarse estática, en el suelo. Ella, en cuanto se sintió libre, giró bruscamente e intentó echar a correr en la dirección contraria. Jeremiah la agarró del mantón sin dificultad. Ella lo soltó y echó a correr, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de sentir, de nuevo, la mano de Jeremiah agarrándola de la camisa, por la espalda. Ella sintió un brusco tirón en dirección contraria y se sintió arrojada, con furia, al suelo. Aterrizó sobre las rodillas, y un pinchazo de dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar: sintió cómo Jeremiah la levantaba con violencia y la presionaba contra la pared. Usó el brazo izquierdo para aprisionarla, apoyando su antebrazo con fuerza entre sus pechos, y con la misma mano le sujetó la mandíbula para inmovilizarle la cabeza. Con las piernas consiguió inmovilizarle las suyas, y se le quedó mirando.

—Vas a pagar por mentirosa, ya lo creo que sí —su mano derecha se posó en un pecho a través de la camisa, manoseándolo. Ella sintió, de nuevo, la bilis subir por su garganta. Intentó, desesperada y ciegamente, zafarse del contacto y de él, pero Jeremiah la aferraba con manos de acero.

Ella notó cómo el cuervo desgarraba su camisa y después bajaba su mano, intentando levantarle la falda. De nuevo le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de la noche que le obligó Harrold a pasar, y pensó que vomitaría en ése mismo instante. El asco y la repulsión que le provocaban aquellas manos era superior a sus fuerzas. Entonces le vino un recuerdo fugaz de Jon, mirándola con fijeza. " _En cuanto lo veas, tienes que intentar buscar su debilidad. Los sentimientos fuertes pueden desestabilizar a un hombre: la rabia, el enfado, el orgullo. Nunca subestimes el poder de saber que un hombre es orgulloso: eso puede ser, y será, lo que incline la balanza a tu favor_ ". Su debilidad, tenía que buscar su debilidad…

Con un estremecimiento, Jeyne se dio cuenta de que la debilidad de Jeremiah era precisamente dar por supuesto la debilidad de su adversario: no concebía que hubiese un claro peligro de derrota, y eso le hacía a él vulnerable. Cerrando los ojos, se abandonó y dejó de resistirse. Se obligó a relajarse y dejó de sentir sus manos aferrándola. Sin embargo, sí se dio cuenta cuando él pensó que tenía la batalla ganada: ella ya no se resistía, y aflojó la tensión. Fue tan sólo un segundo, pero con eso bastó.

Él tenía las piernas abiertas para sujetar las de ella, pero al intentar levantarle la falda ya no estaban inmovilizadas. Ella alzó las manos y sujetó con fuerza los hombros de él, a la vez que alzaba la rodilla izquierda y golpeaba en la entrepierna con toda la fuerza que tenía. Jeremiah soltó un gemido, la soltó y retrocedió, llevándose por instinto sus manos a la entrepierna y encorvando el cuerpo. Ella no perdió un segundo, pero ésta vez no huyó; sabía que podría alcanzarla. Avanzando hacia él, aprovechó el momento para sujetar de nuevo sus hombros empujándolo hacia abajo y volver a alzar la rodilla, esta vez a su cara. El impacto hizo que nuevos pinchazos, como finas agujas, se clavaran por toda la pierna de Jeyne. Sin embargo, Jeremiah sangraba copiosamente por la nariz. Se llevó la mano a la cara y cerró los ojos, y Jeyne aprovechó ése momento para levantar la pierna y propinarle una patada en la base del estómago que derribó al hombre en el suelo. Ella miró, aún con furia, cómo se retorcía en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y ovillándose patéticamente para protegerse. Avanzó y, con todas sus fuerzas, le propinó una patada en la cara. Él dejó de gemir: estaba inconsciente.

Jeyne se quedó inmóvil, jadeando, observando el cuerpo de su adversario con una mezcla de pavor, ira y satisfacción. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que tenía que irse de allí: no era un sitio seguro, y no quería averiguar lo que pasaría si le encontraban junto a un hermano en ése estado.

Aún le costó un rato salir del maldito ala del castillo, pero al final lo consiguió: reconoció un pasillo que inequívocamente le llevaba hasta su habitación y, en el momento en que vio la puerta de su habitación, fue como si toda la fuerza que se había acumulado para salir de aquella situación le abandonase. Fue dando tumbos hasta allí y, temblando, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Ahogando un sollozo, se quitó la camisa desgarrada y la escondió debajo del colchón, quedándose en la fina camisa interior que usaba para dormir. Se abrazó, mientras sentía cómo los ojos se le empañaban y comenzó a llorar, primero suavemente, pero después no pudo controlar el torrente de lágrimas.

Apretó los dientes, pero aun así comenzó a sollozar, temblando.

—¿Jeyne? —la voz de Jon, al otro lado de la puerta, sonó preocupado. Ella intentó cortar los sollozos desconsolados, pero sólo consiguió que estos saliesen a intervalos, más desbocados que antes— ¿Jeyne?

—Estoy bien. —Intentó proyectar una voz fuerte y segura, pero se maldijo cuando le salió quebrada y se vio interrumpida, al final, por un sollozo que asomó traicioneramente por su garganta. Oyó el cerrojo de la puerta lateral descorrerse y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ordenando a las lágrimas que dejasen de salir. Éstas, traviesas, se negaron a obedecerle.

Jon avanzó hasta ella y, con firmeza, la sujetó por la barbilla para obligarle a alzar el rostro y mirarle a la cara. La expresión de preocupación que al instante esbozó le hizo sentirse más desdichada. ¿Es que siempre iba a necesitar personas que le cuidaran? ¿Es que no podría nunca arreglarse ella sola?

—Jeyne, debes decirme qué te ha pasado. Ahora mismo. —Su voz era urgente, y exigía una respuesta. Sin embargo ella era incapaz de contestarle con la verdad, sabiendo que ésta le dolería. Tampoco era capaz de mentirle.

—No puedo, no puedo contarlo. No ahora. Quizás más tarde. Pero nunca —ahogó un sollozo— nunca volverán a tocarme, Jon, lo juro. Nunca más.

Se soltó de su mano y rompió a sollozar, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. De repente sintió los brazos de Jon rodeándola y apretándola contra sí, sus labios apoyados contra su melena castaña, su hombro invitando a recostarse sobre él. Se quedó rígida unos segundos, tan poco acostumbrada a una muestra de cariño sincero que había olvidado casi lo que se sentía, al igual que él… tras esos segundos se duda, Jon sintió cómo el cuerpo de la chica se relajaba, sus brazos avanzaban lentamente para rodear también su cintura, y su mejilla se apoyaba suavemente en el hueco de la clavícula. Besó su cabello con suavidad y apoyó su mejilla, aspirando su suave aroma.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —La pregunta de ella, formulada con apenas un hilillo de voz, le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido. Era lo último que esperaba que le pidiese y, sin embargo, se estaba tan bien abrazado a su cálido cuerpo… él soltó su abrazo para acariciarle el pelo, y le llevó a través de la puertecita a su propio cuarto. Dejó que se tumbara en su cama, bajo sus sábanas, y se sentó en el escritorio para intentar terminar de redactar las cartas que había comenzado.

Le fue imposible; no podía dejar de mirar al bulto que descansaba en su cama. Al principio, los sollozos reprimidos continuaron durante un rato. Jon estuvo tentado a levantarse varias veces y abrazarla, pero había algo dentro de su agitado interior que se lo impedía. Poco a poco, los quedos sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta que se hizo el silencio. Miró a la carta que tenía a medio redactar, pero no podía seguir escribiendo. Sentía la piel ardiendo donde ella le había apretado, se imaginó su clavícula empapada con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Intentó desembarazarse de esos pensamientos, y miró a la chica que, más tranquila, descansaba en su cama, con la respiración cada vez más acompasada. Su cara, pobremente iluminada con el candil que Jon sostenía sobre su escritorio, proyectaba algunas sombras sobre ella. Sin embargo él podía ver sus labios rojos ligeramente hinchados y sus párpados, que se movían imperceptiblemente sumidos en un sueño ligero e intranquilo.

Siguió observándola, su respiración acompasada, los angulosos rasgos de su cara, sus mejillas aún húmedas. Perdió la noción del tiempo pero, cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, se levantó con un suspiro, intentando no hacer ruido: esta noche no iba a haber más cartas. Avanzó y observó la alfombra; él quería tumbarse a su lado, pero su instinto le decía que la alfombra era la mejor alternativa. Con un suspiro, se dispuso a tumbarse en el suelo, usando su capa como improvisada manta. Ella se despertó de su ligero sueño y, cuando le vio, aún medio dormida, le instó a subir junto a ella, a la cama. Una de sus manos salió por debajo de las colchas y fue hacia él, buscando su brazo. Su cuerpo se deslizó hacia un lado para hacerle sitio.

Él dudó, inquieto, pero terminó recostándose sobre las pieles, bocarriba, intentando no tocarla. Tragó saliva, tenso y recto como un palo, mirando imperceptiblemente al bulto que se arrebujaba a su lado. Ella abrió los ojos, aún algo rojos e hinchados, y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, mirándole.

—Métete dentro. —La voz de ella, en un susurro, consiguió erizarle toda la piel. No, no estaba bien lo que pensaba. Titubeó— por favor.

Él tragó saliva, sabiendo que no debería, pero sin poder negarse, y se levantó para quitarse la capa y la abriga chaqueta y quedarse en la fina camisa negra. Echó a un lado las pieles que cubrían la cama y se tumbó a su lado, tapándose de nuevo con las mantas e intentando que su respiración no sonase agitada. Bocarriba, mirando al techo, y rígido como una tabla. El calor que notaba en su lado izquierdo le hacía tener que controlar aún más su respiración. Entonces ella se giró, y con un hondo suspiro le abrazó, y él comenzó a perder el poco dominio que le quedaba.

La camisa interior de ella era fina, al igual que la de él, y notó la forma de sus pechos apretados contra sus costillas. El brazo izquierdo de Jeyne se desplazó sobre su camisa, abrazándolo, para posar su mano suavemente sobre el hueso de la cadera. El movimiento levantó ligeramente la camisa y dos de sus dedos se apoyaron en la carne desnuda de Jon. Él sintió cómo si ese contacto quemase y, cuando notó la cara de ella junto a su cuello, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa, muy alejada de lo que estaba sintiendo en esa habitación.

Ella, medio dormida, segura, caliente y protegida, acercó su cara más al cuello de Jon, y sus labios se posaron sobre su base. Entonces oyó cómo Jon soltaba un quedo gemido y sintió cómo se giraba lentamente hacia ella. Las manos de él agarraron sus caderas con firmeza y la acercaron poco a poco a su cuerpo, hasta que ambos quedaron juntos. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirándole. El rostro de Jon ya no era frío, y en su mirada había un brillo de hambre y deseo que la sorprendió. En ese momento fue plenamente consciente de sus labios entreabiertos, de su mirada sobre la boca de ella, de que sus pechos se apretaban contra el torso de él y de una presión acuciante contra su cadera que señalaba lo despierto que él estaba.

—Jon… —él soltó un sonido gutural y subió sus manos, desde las caderas de ella, acariciando el abdomen con las palmas extendidas y subiendo, a la vez, la camisa, hasta que su mano derecha llegó a uno de sus pechos desnudos. Pasó el pulgar suavemente a través de esa generosa curva hasta llegar al pezón, al que acarició suavemente. Jeyne ahogó una exclamación y notó cómo su pezón se podía duro. No, esto no estaba bien—. Jon, espera, esto no…

Él acercó la cara a la de ella y, sujetándola con firmeza de la nuca, la acalló presionando los labios con los suyos, casi con fuerza, apremiante. Ella se quedó paralizada y él comenzó a mover la boca, suavemente. Notó sus labios aprisionando los de ella, y su lengua húmeda, exigente, acariciando su labio inferior. Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer sus pechos, hundiéndole las yemas de los dedos en su carne desnuda, su cuerpo moviéndose contra ella.

Una mano bajó hasta sus nalgas y las acercó hacia él mientras se apretaba contra ella, dejándole sentir entre sus piernas su erección. Ella abrió la boca un poco, gimiendo sin darse cuenta, y la lengua de Jon entró en su boca, húmeda, exigente, explorando. Jeyne sentía la cabeza embotada, siendo consciente sólo de las manos de Jon recorriéndola, su lengua buscando la de ella. Sin darse cuenta y abriendo más la boca se vio contestando al beso, tímida pero apremiantemente, sus manos buscando ansiosas por debajo de su camisa, recorriendo el duro torso del hombre y abrazándole para llegar a su espalda. Perdió el control y dejó de pensar, clavándole las uñas y atrayéndolo hacia sí misma para aumentar la superficie de contacto entre ambos.

Cuando él separó sus labios y los fue bajando, besándole el cuello, lamiendo la clavícula, y bajando más, ella respiró hondo. _"No, nunca más me tocarán, nunca, nunca más dejaré que me vuelvan a hacer lo mismo"_

—Jon, para. No —ella le intentó apartar, débilmente, ahogando a la vez un gemido al volver a sentir cómo el cuerpo de él se juntaba al de ella, casi con furia, con necesidad. Notó que su boca había llegado a un pezón, que atrapaba y succionaba. Ella sintió su dureza, casi dolorosa, ante la caricia. _"No me volverán a tocar. No otra vez"_ — Jon, déjame. —Su cabeza iba a estallar. Sus brazos se volvieron más fuertes— ¡He dicho que no!

Consiguió apartarlo lo suficiente como para alejarlo de ella unos centímetros. Él se quedó mirándola, con los labios húmedos entreabiertos, los ojos oscuros brillantes, abiertos con sorpresa. Aún jadeaba, pero no volvió a acercarse. Sin embargo, retrocedió y salió de la cama a trompicones.

—Yo… yo…

Ella salió torpemente, apartando la vista del bulto aún aparente en los pantalones del chico, y se tambaleó hasta su cuarto. Notaba sus labios rojos e hinchados, y su cuerpo entero palpitando con fuerza. Avanzó hasta su propio cuarto y cerró la puerta. Sin cerrojo. No podía. Él la abrió suavemente y asomó la cabeza, pero ella no se volvió.

—Lo siento mucho, Sansa —murmuró él, para a continuación cerrar la puerta. Escuchó el cerrojo correrse y suspiró, confusa. Quiso llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas. Tampoco ganas. Se tumbó en la cama e intentó dormir pero, incluso los ratos de sueño intranquilo que obtuvo, estuvieron plagados de sueños inquietantes en los que se despertaba con la frente perlada de sudor y, sin saber explicar por qué, otro tipo de humedad entre las piernas.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
**

 _ **Comentario del aut r**_ : He tardado un poquito en publicar, así que para compensar, el capi es más largo. Ah! Y tened en cuenta que para escribir la historia me baso en la teoría R+L=J (Si alguien no sabe cuál es, que me pregunte XD) y, también, que en Canción de Hielo y Fuego hay pocas cosas imposibles. Saludos!


End file.
